Un ángel entre Vampiros II: Una mirada al futuro
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: HPxCCS. Después de derrotar al mago más oscuro de la historia, Harry y Eriol hacen sus preparativos para su “verdadera” boda. Esto incluye un viaje a Japón, para invitar personalmente a los mejores amigos de Hiiragizawa. -Secuela del fic del mismo nombre-
1. Capítulo 1: Llegada a Tomoeda

-/-/-

-

**Un ángel entre Vampiros**** II: Una mirada al futuro.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos de los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. El resto de ellos pertenecen al grupo CLAMP. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Después de derrotar al mago más oscuro de la historia, Harry y Eriol hacen sus preparativos para su "verdadera" boda. Esto incluye un viaje a Japón, para invitar personalmente a los mejores amigos de Hiiragizawa.

***X-over entre Harry Potter y Card Captor Sakura.***

**Parejas:** Harry Leuchtenberg/Eriol Hiiragizawa.

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOsII**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 1: Llegada a Tomoeda.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Harry se cruzó de brazos, mientras miraba cómo la gente caminaba de un lado al otro en el aeropuerto muggle. Por pedido explícito de su esposo, habían decidido venir a Japón mediante un avión, que Harry aceptó con renuencia, puesto que prefería medios mágicos; pero no podía negar que sentía cierta nostalgia de viajar en aviones, cosa que había mermado una vez que ingresó al Mundo Mágico.

Sin embargo, el aeropuerto de Narita estaba colmado de Muggles y casi se le dificultaba caminar.

-Ten, aquí están tus cosas –dijo Eriol, alcanzándole la maleta que había pasado por la cinta de equipajes. Era una pequeña valija, puesto que la mayor parte de sus cosas las tenían en un baúl empequeñecido en sus bolsillos. Esto era simplemente para dar apariencias.

Harry gruñó y Eriol puso los ojos en blanco.

-Quita esa cara, o voy a pensar que tienes cinco años y eres un niño que se está enfurruñando porque no le compraron el juguete que quería.

Inmediatamente, el ojiverde relajó la cara e hizo una mueca.

-Me hiciste viajar por avión y ahora quieres que tomemos un taxi. ¿Sabes cuantas horas nos va a tomar en total para llegar a Tomoeda? Si usáramos transportes mágicos, íbamos a estar allá en cuestión de minutos.

-Pero yo quería hacer algo más "muggle" y tú aceptaste. –Le dio una mirada dura, antes de tomarlo de la mano y comenzar a caminar. –Además, concedí tu capricho de que trajeras el coche que te regaló tu padre por tu último cumpleaños, así que no te quejes, ya cuando lleguemos allá lo podrás usar.

Harry hizo muecas, recordando el clásico que Lancelott le había regalado y que descansaba empequeñecido en su baúl. Era un Ford Mustang Fastback 1965 de color negro (1) que su padre le había comprado, para mucho al horror de Louis, quien decía que su bebé era demasiado joven para tener un coche propio.

-Está bien –suspiró-. Pero no bien lleguemos a tu casa, lo saco de mi baúl y vamos a dar una vuelta por el famoso Tomoeda.

Eriol le dio una sonrisa pequeña, antes de acercarse para picotear sus labios. Pero Harry no se iba a contentar con eso, así que rodeó la cintura del más pequeño con un brazo y lo aplastó contra su cuerpo, para poder devorar mejor su boca. Usando la lengua de una manera tan experta que Eriol gimió con gusto. Ninguno de los dos hizo caso de la mirada escandalizada de los Muggles, que no estaban tan acostumbrados a estos espectáculos como los magos y brujas.

Cuando al fin Hiiragizawa pudo desenredarse de los brazos posesivos de su amante, caminaron hasta la entrada del aeropuerto y tomaron un taxi. El viaje iba a ser un poco largo hasta la ciudad donde Eriol tenía su casa y bastante costoso, pero ambos estaban preparados para ellos.

Era casi el anochecer cuando llegaron y, después de pagarle al conductor, Harry abrió la puerta, sólo para ser recibido por un chillido exuberante de Nakuru, quien había llegado una semana antes que ellos.

-¡Estoy tan contenta que llegaron! –chilló-. ¡Suppy-chan es tan aburrido!

Un gruñido vino desde dentro de la casa, indicando que la extraña mascota voladora creada por su marido estaba en su forma más grande.

Harry sonrió y abrazó a la muchacha, todavía era extraño para él saber que ella era otra de las creaciones de Eriol, con esa extraña magia que había heredado al ser una reencarnación de aquel mago. Eso sin contar que Nakuru no era un mujer en sí, sino más bien un ser asexual.

-Ya llegamos para darte diversión –anunció Harry, pasando un brazo por el hombro de la chica.

-Hola, Eriol, es bueno verte –dijo una voz desconocedora.

Harry giró sus ojos verdes en dirección de la voz y vio a una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo muy largo, que debería estar cerca de sus años treinta. Enarcó una ceja y después dio vuelta para mirar a su marido. Su ceño se frunció instantáneamente al ver la sonrisa cariñosa que le daba Eriol.

-Kaho, estás aquí –murmuró el chico, antes de caminar hacia la mujer y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

Harry dio una especie de gruñido, que era parecido al de un hombre lobo y no un mago normal. Eriol se atiesó enseguida y soltó a Kaho, dándose vuelta para mirarlo.

-Ah, Harry –sonrió-. Ésta es Mizuki Kaho, mi mejor amiga.

Harry enarcó una ceja, dándole una sonrisa sardónica.

-¿Sólo una amiga?

Eriol frunció el ceño.

-No seas grosero, Harry.

La sonrisa de Harry se volvió fría y caminó hasta Kaho, tomando una mano de la mujer, para besársela galantemente. Sólo ella sintió que su mano era tomada con más fuerza de la necesaria y como los ojos verdes brillaban con amenaza.

-Disculpe mi falta de tacto, Mizuki-san –sonrió galante-. Soy Harry Leuchtenberg y siempre me han acusado de ser muy celoso de _**mí marido**_.

Kaho sonrió y separó su mano, que amenazaba con ser fracturada si seguía siendo sostenida con tanta fuerza.

-No hay nada por lo qué disculparse, también sería protectora si tuviera a alguien como Eriol a mi lado.

Notando la tensión en el aire, Nakuru saltó al rescate.

-¡¿Por qué no entramos a la casa?! –exclamó con más fuerza de la necesaria, enganchando un brazo con el de Harry y el otro con el de Eriol-. ¡Quiero mostrarle su habitación! ¡Yo misma la decoré!

Ambos fueron arrastrados a la casa, con una sonriente Kaho siguiéndolos. _Tenía dudas de este muchacho_, pensó ella. _Puesto que Eriol siempre me dijo que lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero que él nunca incluso lo notaba. Pero ahora veo que no existe nada más para los ojos de Harry Leuchtenberg que Eriol Hiiragizawa._

La habitación que Nakuru había decorado era la antigua de Eriol, pero en vista que ahora iban a vivir dos personas allí, la chica había agregado más sillones y otro escritorio, había agrandado el closet y puesto un cuadro bastante grande con una imagen de Eriol y Harry abrazados arriba de la chimenea de la habitación. Estaba pintada con un color azul de Ravenclaw, pero las cortinas eran de un color rojo Gryffindor.

Ellos se excusaron de la chica excitada, diciendo que iban a desempacar y la sacaron de la habitación.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –Fue lo primero que dijo Eriol, mirando con irritación a su marido.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó desentendido, sabiendo muy bien de lo que hablaba el más pequeño.

-¡Tú actitud con Kaho! ¡Si las miradas hubiesen podido matar, ella habría estado muerta en la puerta de mi casa! –exclamó, apenas levantando la voz.

-¡Pues yo quiero saber lo que te pasa a ti! –gritó Harry con sus ojos verdes ardientes-. ¡Vengo y me encuentro con una tipa de la que no sabía de nada que está instalada en _nuestra_ casa! ¡La cual dices que es tu mejor amiga, que por cierto nunca me hablaste, pero las sonrisas que se daban me decía todo lo contrario!

-¡Es mi amiga! –exclamó, cerrando los puños-. ¡Y si no te dije nada sobre ella es porque tu reacción cuando te conté sobre Tomoyo no me dio ánimos para decirte de Kaho!

-¡Ah! ¡Qué bueno! ¿Entonces esperas que me entere así de repente, con ella estampándose sobre mi cara?

Eriol suspiró, tratando de tranquilizarse, no iba con él esta actitud de perder los estribos. Pero Harry podría a veces molestar al más tranquilo.

-De acuerdo, eso fue un error, pero contaba con que ella llegaría mañana, no hoy.

Harry angostó sus ojos.

-¿Qué tuviste con ella?

El de anteojos apretó su quijada.

-¿Importa?

-Mucho.

-Está bien –suspiró-. Tuve con ella… una especie de amor platónico.

-¡¡¡¿Tu qué?!!!

-¡Oh, por favor, no seas escandaloso! ¡Merlín sabe que tú has tenido más que amores platónicos antes de que nos casáramos!

Harry cerró su boca con un tecleo audible, sabiendo que no podía refutar eso. ¿Pero acaso él no había sido el primero en darle un beso a Eriol y el primero en hacerle el amor? ¿Su esposo no le había mentido, cierto? ¿Y a qué se refería con amor platónico, después de todo?

-Sé que hasta una vez te quisiste pasar de listo con Draco –continuó Eriol, implacable.

-¡Estaba bebido! –chilló enseguida, en defensa.

-¡Estabas bebido también cuando me diste mi primer beso y me robaste mi virginidad!

-¡No es lo mismo! ¡Lo de Draco nunca lo recordé, sólo lo supe porque Ginny me dejó un ojo morado al otro día cuando me levanté!

-Típico de ti –murmuró masajeando sus sienes-. El caso es que no tienes derecho a reprocharme nada.

Harry apretó su quijada.

-¿A qué te refieres con amor platónico?

Eriol suspiró, sentando en la cama, sabiendo que Harry no iba a dejarlo en paz hasta que no le dijera todo.

-La quiero mucho y, hace un tiempo, cuando terminé mi tarea de las cartas (que ya te conté), tuvimos algún tipo de relación –Viendo la cara de su marido, tuvo que agregar: -Que no pasó de tactos y sonrisas cariñosas, Harry.

Harry se cruzó de brazos, no sabiendo si sentirse revelado o enojado por esa respuesta. Pero todavía necesitaba que le aclare algo.

-¿Qué tipo de tactos cariñosos?

Eriol puso los ojos en blanco, antes de darle una mirada de incredulidad.

-Caricias en la mejilla y tomadas de mano, Leuchtenberg, ¿feliz? No es lo que tu mente podrida está pensando.

-¡No estoy pensando en nada sucio!

-Sí, sí –murmuró, antes de darse vuelta y estirarse para agarrar la ropa que estaba en la cama-. Parece que no recordaras que te confesé que fuiste tú quien me dio mi primer beso y que me tocó de manera íntima. Nunca hice nada de eso con nadie más aparte de ti, hombre celoso –masculló.

Luego, jadeó con sorpresa cuando sintió el cuerpo grande de su esposo por encima suyo, apretándolo contra la cama, sus brazos fueron encerrados por dos manos fuertes a cada lado de su cara. Los ojos verdes intensos lo miraban con atención.

-¿Ya no sientes nada por ella?

-Nada más que amistad –respondió sincero-. Incluso en aquel entonces, tú eras el único que amaba. Era ella quien me escuchaba delirar por el gran Harry Leuchtenberg, como una pequeña fangirl.

Harry sonrió de lado, haciendo a su marido bufar. Después, Harry llevó su boca al cuello descubierto de Eriol y comenzó a besarlo y mordisquearlo.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-Por ahora nada, dentro de un rato voy a enterrar mi pene en tu culo.

-Si tu papá te escuchara en estos momentos, no pensaría que eres el ángel que él crió –murmuró Eriol rojo de vergüenza. Empujó el cuerpo de su esposo, pero éste no se movió-. Todavía estoy enojado contigo por ser tan grosero con Kaho-san, Harry.

-No puedes culparme, sabes cómo me pongo cuando estoy celoso. Además –Levantó la cabeza, para mirar a los ojos azules– sé que ya no estás enojado y que quieres que te coja. ¿Por ahí dicen que el sexo después de una pelea es el mejor, mh?

Eriol frunció el ceño y después suspiró.

-No podemos ahora, Nakuru nos espera para la cena, ¿recuerdas?

-Ella es una chica inteligente –murmuró Harry, volviendo a atacar el cuello de su marido-. Sabrá que si no bajamos enseguida, es por algo.

-Prefiero no pensar que ella sabe que nos atrasamos porque estamos teniendo sexo, Harry.

-¿Oh? ¿Entonces sí estamos teniendo sexo?

Eriol, se ruborizó y frunció el ceño, sabiendo que había caído en la trampa.

-¿No me vas a dejar ir si no te dejo, cierto?

-Uh-oh –tarareó el ojiverde-. No quiero forzarte tampoco.

Eriol dejó salir un largo suspiro que sonó más como un gemido y logró soltarse del agarre que tenía su esposo sobre sus manos; luego las llevó hacia el hombro de Harry y lo abrazó. Los ojos verdes lo buscaron y él le dio una sonrisa de lado.

-Nunca dejaría que me tomaras si no lo deseo.

_-Comienza el Yaoi-_

Luego atrajo a su marido hacia su boca y al instante siguiente se besaban como dos poseídos. Con unas palabras murmuradas de Harry, ambos estuvieron sin sus ropas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; era un hechizo que había aprendido de los gemelos, uno que ellos mismos inventaron con motivos de broma, en el cual, secretamente, su madre, que era un rompedor de maldiciones profesional, les había ayudado a crear. Era muy bueno para una broma, dejando en ridículo a quien la recibiera, pero Harry, siendo el pervertido que era, le había encontrado este uso sensacional.

Eriol abrió sus piernas de par en par y dejó que su amante se acomodara entre ellas, gimiendo con pasión cuando Harry comenzó a moler sus miembros juntos, que empezaban a endurecerse rápidamente. Con otras palabras susurradas, el Ravenclaw sintió algo viscoso aparecer en su trasero y su marido lo penetró así, sin siquiera otra preparación que el lubricante anterior.

Pero los músculos de Hiiragizawa ya estaban preparados para ello, puesto que Harry era conocido por ser un ninfómano, y tenía a Eriol prácticamente como un juguete del sexo. No que él chico con descendencia japonesa se quejara, después de todo, él sabía en lo que se metía al ser marido de Harry Leuchtenberg. Y él prefería tener sexo con su amor cuantas veces éste lo necesitara, antes que él buscara satisfacerse con otro cuerpo. Además, Eriol tenía su raya pervertida también y gozaba de cada encuentro, algunos los propiciaba él y todo, para nada tímido en encender a su esposo cuando estaban en la intimidad de su habitación.

Eran tal para cual, como había decretado su suegro Lancelot Leuchtenberg una vez.

-Um… tan estrecho –murmuró Harry, dejando un camino de besos por el pecho de su marido, mientras sus caderas no dejaban de moverse en un ritmo sensual y tortuoso.

Eriol jadeó, arqueó su cuerpo como si fuera un contorsionista y enterró sus manos en el cabello azabache despeinado de su esposo. Suspiró y murmuró palabras ininteligibles, puesto que las sensaciones que estaba atravesando su cuerpo eran increíbles, tanto que no le dejaban articular una palabra coherente.

Harry, por otro lado, demostraba tener mucho control… y una boca muy sucia.

-¿Te gusta que te haga esto, verdad perra? Jadeas y me pides más, abriendo tus piernas como una puta barata.

Harry acompañaba cada palabra con un empuje que iba directo hasta la próstata de Eriol, así que él no tenía tiempo de regañarlo por esas palabras sucias o avergonzarse por ellas. Muy por el contrario, estas palabras hacían que el calor de su cuerpo aumentara, así como el rubor y sus jadeos, que simulaban a los de la perra que Harry lo acusaba de ser.

Pero cada vez que terminaban su acto, Eriol fruncía el ceño en Harry, y luego tenía que recordarse que, mientras que esas cosas sucias que decía el Héroe del Mundo Mágico no saliera de la habitación, todo iba a estar bien. Eriol moriría de la mortificación si alguien se enteraba la mitad de las cosas que Harry decía cuando se lo cojía.

Algunas cosas que ni siquiera ustedes, los lectores, deberían de enterarse.

El único castigo que atinaba a hacerle era enterrar sus manos en el cabello azabache y estirar con todas sus fuerzas con cada palabra y empuje, pero esto sólo servía para aumentar más la pasión de Harry, que después de luchar con Lord Voldemort cada año desde que tenía once, había tomado un gusto por el dolor.

-Oh, Eriol –gimió Harry, trabando su boca en el punto sensible de su marido en la piel sobre el esternón. Mordisqueó un poco y después lo lamió, causando que su marido llegara al orgasmo.

Sí, tan sensible era aquel punto que la suma del estímulo a ese lugar, más los empujes brutos que el pene de su esposo ocasionaba a su próstata ocasionara que Eriol se viniera sin que su propio pene tuviera que ser bombeado por la mano de su amor.

Harry gruñó cuando las paredes carnales se encerraron alrededor de su miembro, así que empujó aún más fuerte, haciendo que esos músculos se relajen, para que él pueda pasar. Eriol se convirtió en gelatina en sus brazos, cuando la relajación post orgásmica se apoderó de él, por lo que el ojiverde aprovechó la oportunidad para empujar con más desespero, de forma irregular y para murmurar más palabras sucias, hasta que su propio orgasmo golpeó su cuerpo con tal fuerza que lo dejó sin aire y viendo negro por un par de segundos.

_-Fin del Yaoi-_

-Merlín –jadeó Eriol, acariciando los cabellos sedosos de la cabeza que descansaba en su pecho-. ¿Hace cuánto que no lo hacíamos?

-¿Con todas esas molestas preparaciones para este viaje…? –preguntó Harry, acariciando un lado de la cadera de su marido-. Tres días.

-Mmmhhh –murmuró sonriendo de lado-. Cualquiera diría, por la intensidad de esta cojida, que no lo hacemos hace meses.

-Cada día es un mes para mí –respondió Harry, muy seriamente.

Eriol puso los ojos en blanco.

-Adicto al sexo.

-Puta.

El de anteojos lo pellizco.

-¡Auch! ¿Y eso a qué se debe?

-Sólo tienes autorizado a decirme esa clase de cosas _durante el sexo_, no mientras estamos relajados y acurrucados en la cama.

-Hn.

Unos suaves golpes a la puerta llamaron su atención.

-¿Eriol? La cena está lista, hace cinco minutos que los estamos esperando.

El chico se ruborizó ligeramente, mientras que Harry sonreía malicioso.

-Y-ya vamos, Nakuru. Estábamos algo… ocupados.

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOsII**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

(1) Búsquenlo con ese nombre en Google y van a poder ver el modelo XD

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda y acá le dejo el primer chap de mi fic más famoso. No tenía idea de qué ponerle para el nombre, así que ustedes sabrán disculpar la poca originalidad XD

No sé cuando voy a volver a actualizar esto, así que sólo mes queda decirles que estén atentas/os.

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	2. Capítulo 2: Viejos amigos

-/-/-

-

**Un ángel entre Vampiros**** II: Una mirada al futuro.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos de los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. El resto de ellos pertenecen al grupo CLAMP. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Después de derrotar al mago más oscuro de la historia, Harry y Eriol hacen sus preparativos para su "verdadera" boda. Esto incluye un viaje a Japón, para invitar personalmente a los mejores amigos de Hiiragizawa.

***X-over entre Harry Potter y Card Captor Sakura.***

**Parejas:** Harry Leuchtenberg/Eriol Hiiragizawa.

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOsII**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 2: Viejos amigos.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Eriol se despertó lentamente, pestañeando varias veces y se incorporó en la cama. Frunció el ceño al ver que estaba sólo en ella y un vistazo en el reloj le dijo que eran las nueve de la mañana. ¿Dónde estaba su marido?, ¿Aquel que acostumbraba a estar arriba recién a las once en un día de vacaciones? Se incorporó mejor e hizo una mueca de dolor. _Auch_, su parte trasera le dolía ciertamente. Las actividades de la noche, sumado a la actitud implacable de su marido, hacían que estuviera en dolor.

-Maldito celoso –gruñó, agarrando su varita, para convocar una poción para el dolor.

Anoche, durante la cena, él desatendió a Harry a favor de ponerse al día con Kaho, lo que demostró ser una grave error de su parte, que, conociendo lo celoso y posesivo que era el Gryffindor, terminó con éste muy enfurruñado y vicioso durante el sexo. Tendría que hablar con ese idiota.

Renuente, se levantó de la cama y fue al baño para tomar una larga ducha y prepararse para el día. Cuando bajó a la sala, encontró a Spinel acostado en el marco de la ventana, leyendo un libro.

-¿Has visto a Harry?

-En el garaje, babeando por su coche –contestó con voz desapasionada, sin siquiera levantar la vista.

-Tsk, debí suponerlo.

Por supuesto, sólo su pequeño juguete iba a hacer que su marido se levantara a estas horas de la mañana, abandonando a su esposo, el calor de la cama y más horas de sueño.

Encontró a Harry en el garaje, vestido con un jeans costoso y con su camisa de seda verde jade remangado hasta los codos, puesto que sus manos y antebrazo estaban empañadas con agua jabonosa. En una de sus manos había una esponja, con la cual estaba limpiando el parabrisas. Estaba más allá de la comprensión de Eriol el saber por qué su marido limpiaba el coche vestido con la ropa que costaba lo que podría alimentar a una familia de cinco integrantes durante una semana.

-Con magia podrías hacerlo más rápido y sin ensuciarte –comentó, cruzándose de brazos y parándose al lado del chico.

Harry bufó.

-Mi _bebé_ no funciona con magia, Eriol, sino de la manera muggle. Si uso magia, quien sabe lo que le podría pasar –masculló, limpiando casi con cariño el espejo de la puerta.

Eriol frunció sus labios.

-Es sólo un coche, Harry.

-¡Es mi _bebé_! –chilló el chico, con una mirada incrédula-. No digas esas cosas enfrente de él, vas a lastimar sus sentimientos.

Esta vez Eriol le dio una mirada incrédula.

-Eres un obsesivo. Espero que sepas que cuando tengamos nuestros propios bebés, no vas a poder usarlo a _él_.

-Er… lo tengo todo pensado para cuando llegue ese momento. Vamos a comprar otro que sea familiar, para usarlo cuando salgamos con los niños. Porque por supuesto que no me voy a deshacer de ti –agregó hablándole al choche, dándole un beso en un área donde no había jabón.

Eriol acomodó sus lentes y eligió no decir nada.

-Hoy me levanté muy dolorido.

Inmediatamente, la cara de Harry cambió a una llena de culpabilidad y Eriol supo en ese momento que el limpiar el choche no sólo tenía que ver con la obsesión de su marido, sino también como un método para poder distraer su mente sobre los acontecimientos de anoche.

-Lo siento –masculló el ojiverde sin mirarlo.

Harry tenía la habilidad excepcional de parecer un niño regañado que te inspiraba dulzura y propia culpabilidad a ti mismo por regañarlo. Con la cabeza gacha, las pestañas negras hacia abajo, los hombros caídos y mordiendo su labio inferior, no sólo parecía adorable, sino malditamente sexy. Por eso, Eriol se olvidó un poco de su enfado y suspiró.

-No estoy muy enojado, no puedo negar que también disfrute del sexo, sin embargo, nosotros hacemos el amor y no se supone que sea doloroso. –Los ojos verdes lo miraron con aprensión. –Tienes que hacer algo con esos celos, Harry. Yo te amo a ti, a nadie más y no tengo pensado cambiarte ahora ni nunca.

Harry suspiró y revolvió su cabello; un gesto que Eriol sabía que había heredado de James Potter.

-Me es imposible evitarlo –murmuró, dejando la esponja en el balde a sus pies-. Sé que me amas y me siento honrado de tener su amor, pero a veces… a veces… pienso que es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Eriol, frunciendo el ceño, confundido.

Harry sonrió pesarosamente.

-Tú no sabes lo que me haces, Eriol –susurró, acercándose para tomar las manos de su esposo entre las suyas-. Tú eres inteligente, hermoso, poderoso y podrías tener a quién quisieras, pero seguiste fiel a mí porque fui tu primer amor; esperaste hasta que yo dejé de ser un idiota y por fin me di cuenta que te amaba. Supongo que estoy inseguro, pienso a veces que algún día te darás cuenta que no valgo la pena y me dejarás por otro. Por eso reaccioné tan violentamente a lo de Kaho, uno porque no sabía de ella de antemano y otro por mis celos.

Eriol lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que te sentías así?

-Yo soy el gran "Harry Potter", el salvador del Mundo Mágico y hombre más deseado por todos los magos y brujas… no se supone que deba sentirme así.

Eriol soltó las manos de su esposo, para agarrar ambas de sus mejillas entre sus palmas.

-Pues entonces estamos en un dilema, porque a veces yo me siento igual que tú. Pienso que en algún momento puedas considerarme poca cosa y querer dejarme.

Harry rió y abrazó a su esposo.

-Somos un par de idiotas, entonces. Y mi papá tiene razón, somos tal para cual.

Hiiragizawa rió junto con él y después lo atrajo para un beso. Todo el malestar anterior fue olvidado. Se daban cuenta que eran nuevos en esto y tendrían que madurar un poco más en su relación tanto como en edad como en experiencia, para dejar de lado sus inseguridades.

Harry profundizó un beso y una de sus manos acarició el trasero de Eriol, pidiéndole perdón, con esa caricia, por su brutalidad de la noche anterior.

-¿Vas a terminar pronto de limpiar tu bebé?

-Eso creo, ¿por?

-Tenemos que ir a desayunar y después prepararnos para ir a lo de Sakura-san. Recuerda que nos pidió que llegásemos un poco temprano, así podemos hablar antes de almorzar. –Harry hizo una mueca. –Y recuerda que debes comportarte, Tomoyo va a estar allí.

-Sí, sí –murmuró, antes de darle otro beso-. Seré el novio perfecto.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOsII**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Touya enarcó una ceja, mientras veía a su pequeña hermana limpiar su habitación afanosamente. Hacía más de una semana que el muchacho Hiiragizawa avisó que venía, pero como siempre, Sakura dejaba todo para última hora y recién ahora estaba poniendo su dormitorio en orden. Podría ofrecerle ayuda, pero él estaba esperando a Yukito, que iba a llegar dentro de algunos minutos.

El timbre sonó, anunciando la llegada de un visitante y Sakura chilló desconcertada.

-Yo abriré –murmuró, dándose vuelta. Sonrió para sí mismo, sabiendo que no eran los invitados de su hermana, sino su amante.

Efectivamente, al otro lado de la puerta, un sonriente Yukito lo esperaba. Touya abrió la puerta de par en par y dejó entrar al muchacho, dándole un ligero pico en los labios aprovechando que nadie los veía. A pesar de los años que llevaban juntos, él todavía no se sentía cómodo para mostrar abiertamente muestras de cariño frente a su familia.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo?

Su novio se encogió de hombros.

-No necesariamente, todavía falta para comenzar a cocinar y mi padre dijo que lo haría, la casa está limpia, así que…

-¡¡Argh!! ¡¡Touya, ayúdame que si no, no termino!!

El chico resopló y frunció el ceño.

-¡Tú te lo buscaste, monstruo! ¡Te dije que ayer lo hicieras!

Yukito, bueno por naturaleza, sonrió, negó con la cabeza y subió a ayudar a Sakura.

Una hora después, afuera, un coche negro polarizado, bastante moderno se acercó, seguido de cerca por uno gris. Ambos se miraban costosos y no era para menos, puesto que del primero se bajó Li Shaoran y del otro Daidouji Tomoyo. Ambos sonrieron con sorpresa por la casualidad y después despidieron a sus choferes.

-¡Li! ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!

Shaoran le dio una sonrisa de costado, pero había cariño en sus ojos.

-Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, Tomoyo, creo que puedes llamarme Shaoran –Fue su respuesta, acercándose para darle un corto abrazo.

-Bien, supongo que es un hábito. Procuraré borrarlo pronto. –sonrió-. ¿Tocas el timbre por mí?

Shaoran así lo hizo y toda sonrisa que tuviera en el rostro se le borró al ver que era su "_querido_" cuñado quien le abría la puerta. A pesar de los años, ni él ni el Kinomoto pudieron llevarse bien del todo; probablemente porque Touya nunca iba a hacerse a la idea que su hermana algún día se casaría con ese mocoso. Y Shaoran no era quien como para echarse a un lado cuando le daban claras muestras de hostilidad.

Ellos intercambiaron miradas rabiosas por tres segundos, antes que Tomoyo, graciosamente, se adelantara a saludar a su primo.

Cuando todos entraron a la casa, se encontraron con una exhausta Sakura, que se apantallaba la cara con una mano. Sonrió al ver a su mejor amiga y novio, pero la mirada de horror en Tomoyo la detuvo de ir a abrazarlos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Te ves terrible, Sakura! –exclamó la pelinegra, al ver a su amiga toda colorada, con los pelos por todos lados y la ropa arrugada-. Por suerte pensé en todo y traje esto.

Quien sabe de dónde, sacó una caja de cartón, que de seguro tenía un vestido adentro y arrastró a la muchacha hacia su habitación, apenas dejándole que le diera un beso en la mejilla a Shaoran. Una vez que las chicas desaparecieron, un silencio tenso se apoderó de la sala.

-Bien. –Yukito sonrió, no deseando que su novio hiciera sentir incómodo al descendiente de Clow. -¿Preparamos té?, Touya.

-Hn –gruñó el chico, cabeceando y caminando hacia la cocina.

-Ponte cómo, Li, volvemos enseguida.

-

***Una hora después***

-

Harry y Eriol estacionaron frente a la puerta de la casa de Sakura y enseguida el de anteojos giró para mirar a su marido.

-Recuerda lo que te dije, Leuchtenberg. O te comportas o duermes en el sillón durante el resto del tiempo que estemos en Japón.

-Sí, sí –dijo Harry con voz cansina, imitando a la perfección a un Malfoy-. Entiendo todo, mi querido dictador.

Eriol bufó y esperó hasta que Harry saliera del coche antiguo y dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta, como todo un caballero. Eriol se arregló el traje color crema que había escogido para esa ocasión y no se prohibió echarle una hojeada a su esposo. Esta mañana, Harry había elegido un par de pantalones de cuero color marrón, una remera con escote en V negra, un poco ajustada y un saco negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Su pelo ingobernable lucía tan desordenado, pero hermoso como siempre y sus ojos verdes estaban resaltados por el delineador que Eriol insistió que usara, ya que hacía reflejar mejor su maravilloso color.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –preguntó su marido, con una sonrisa engreída.

Eriol puso los ojos en blanco.

-Me gusta más cuando estás desnudo –masculló, caminando hacia donde estaba el timbre.

-No me tiente, señor de Leuchtenberg.

-Pervertido.

-¡Hey, tú empezaste!

No le hizo caso y en lugar tocó el timbre. Sonrió al escuchar la melodía familiar, que no había cambiado en todos estos años.

-¡Eriol!

Sakura fue la primera en salir, seguida por su prima, su novio, su hermano y el novio de este.

Harry frunció el ceño al ver todas las caras desconocidas y comenzó a procesar lo que veía. La castaña que sonreía de oreja a oreja, y que había gritado, era evidentemente la famosa Kinomoto Sakura, el alto con cara de pocos amigos debería ser su hermano… _¿Toalla? ¿Cómo era su nombre? Lo he olvidado otra vez…_ A su lado estaba uno que le daba la misma sensación que Nakuru, o sea que éste debería ser una de las creaciones de Clow que pasó a manos de Sakura cuando se hizo dueña de las cartas. Harry recordaba que se llamaba Yue, pero no así su nombre "humano". El chico lindo seguro era Li.

Y por último, pero no menos importante… Tomoyo.

Harry se contuvo de mirarla con desprecio; porque le había prometido a su amante que iba a controlar sus celos mientras estuvieran cerca de ella. ¡Pero era tan difícil!

Sakura finalmente llegó al lado de Eriol y lo encerró en un gran abrazo, no notando la ceja que crispaba de Shaoran y Harry. Se sonrieron e intercambiaron saludos en japonés, una lengua que Eriol había obligado a su marido que aprendiera para él, nada de encantos traductores, Harry tendría que aprender tanto japonés como chino.

Después, la joven se giró para mirar al "prometido" de su amigo y su mente traidora no pudo dejar de pensar:_ ¡Wow! ¡Qué hermoso_! Después de darle una larga mirada de arriba hacia abajo.

-Buenos días, soy Kinomoto Sakura –dijo ella, extendiendo una mano, hablando en japonés con confianza, puesto que su amigo le dijo que su novio inglés entendía el idioma.

Harry le dio una sonrisa galante, marca de fábrica de Lancelot Leuchtenberg y tomó la mano ofrecida, para besarla. Sakura se ruborizó ligeramente, Touya y Shaoran gruñeron.

-Un placer conocerte al fin, Sakura, soy Harry de Leuchtenberg-Potter –habló lentamente, para que se le entendiera a pesar de su acento extranjero-. Eriol me ha hablado mucho de ti, bien –miró al resto –de todos en realidad.

-Y él nos ha escrito hablándonos de ti –agregó Sakura, recuperando su mano-. Pero pasen por favor, podemos hacer el resto de las presentaciones adentro.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro de la residencia Kinomoto, Shaoran, Touya y Yukito intercambiaron un apretón de manos con los recién llegados y Eriol tuvo que darle un pisotón disimulado a su esposo para que también besara la mano de Tomoyo y no sólo la sacudiera.

-Bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar –saludó Kinomoto Fujitaka, apareciendo en la sala, con un delantal de cocina y una mancha de harina en su mejilla-. Disculparán mi aspecto, pero mi hija me avisó demasiado tarde que la panadería no tenía su pastel preferido y me pidió que lo hiciera. –Sonrió y estrechó la mano de cada huésped.

-No se preocupe, Kinomoto-san, prefiero la comida casera, en verdad –tranquilizó Eriol.

Fujitaka sonrió y se disculpó antes de volver a la cocina. Harry lo miró ir, frunciendo el ceño. Era verdad, entonces, que éste hombre era la mitad de la reencarnación de Clow. La otra mitad de Eriol, si es que se podía llamarlo así. Él había sentido la misma esencia mágica que despedía Eriol, aunque a un nivel menor, puesto que este hombre nunca antes había utilizado la magia.

-¿Él es soltero? –susurró Harry en inglés a su marido, mientras Sakura servía el té y farfullaba feliz. Se notaba que estaba nerviosa por la figura imponente que era Harry.

-Viudo –respondió Eriol, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Por qué?

-Er… -Harry sonrió inocente. –Su actitud y displicencia me recuerdan un poco a la abuela Azalea.

Las cejas de Eriol se levantaron.

-¿No estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando, cierto?

-No –respondió, demasiado rápido como para no crear suspicacia.

Eriol estaba a punto de replicar, pero Sakura que hizo una pregunta que tuvo que pedir que se la repitiera, así que dejó el tema… por ahora.

-Y díganme más sobre ese mundo el suyo –pidió Tomoyo, con los ojos brillantes-. Sé que ustedes no visten generalmente con la ropa común como la nuestra, sino con túnicas elegantes y de tela hermosa –suspiró soñadora.

-Los magos y brujas que han vivido toda su vida en el Mundo Mágico lo hacen –Harry se encogió elegantemente de hombros. –Pero yo fui criado como un ser humano normal. Esto que visto –señaló su atuendo –es normal para mí. Sin embargo, tengo un par de túnicas en casa, pero son de gala, que las he usado únicamente para acontecimientos festivos.

-Oh, qué bello –suspiró de nuevo-. Cómo me gustaría ver y tener una. Sakura se vería maravillosa en alguna de ellas –agregó, dándole una mirada calculadora a su prima.

Harry le dio una mirada extraña. ¿Qué pintaba Sakura en todo esto?

-Y la vas a tener, Tomoyo-san –dijo Eriol, conociendo el hobby de la pelinegra por vestir a Sakura-. ¿No iba a venir después de tanto tiempo sin regalos, cierto? He traído un par de cosas para cada uno y una túnica para las damas está entre esos regalos. Quedaron en el coche, sin embargo.

-¡Maravilloso! –chilló Tomoyo, no haciendo caso del gemido exasperado de su prima-. Después de comer será un momento perfecto para poder probárnosla, ¿verdad Sakura?

-Supongo que sí –suspiró.

-Bien y tú –Harry miró a Shaoran-. ¿Qué haces para vivir?

-Todavía nada –respondió un tanto incómodo. Este hombre no le acababa de caer bien, al igual que Hiiragizawa-. Estoy estudiando para poder manejar los negocios familiares en el futuro.

-Oh, veo.

-¿Y usted? –preguntó Yukito, amablemente.

-Nada. –Se encogió de hombros. –Mi papá tiene negocios por todo el mundo y bien… él es inmortal, así que no hay necesidad de que yo trabaje –sonrió.

-Pero no se preocupen, él hará algo con su vida –siseó Eriol, fulminando a su marido con la mirada-. No tendré un vago en mi casa.

-Awww~ -Harry hizo un puchero, pero después sonrió y besó la mejilla de Eriol, haciéndolo ruborizar-. La verdad es que estoy interesado en la carrera de Auror –Ante las miradas de incomprensión de los otros, agregó: -Es como un policía para nuestro mundo. Siempre me han dicho que tengo complejo de héroe, así que creo que será lo más divertido a lo que me pueda dedicar. El mismísimo Ministro de Magia me dijo que si voy a la Academia de Aurores por un año, tengo asegurado el puesto de Jefe de Aurores.

-¿Y por qué es eso? –preguntó Sakura.

Harry le dio una sonrisa pesarosa.

-Porque he luchado con más magos oscuros que todos los Aurores que están en este momento en ejercicio la profesión.

Un silencio tenso se apoderó de la sala; puesto que ahora todos recordaron las cartas duras y llenas de dolor que Eriol mandó a sus amigas en el medio de la guerra, donde les pedía que lo ayudaran, con sus palabras, para poder pasar por ese duro momento. El saber que el amor de su vida estaba allá afuera, bajo constante amenaza, con un loco tras su vida.

Agradecidamente, el ligero ruido de un par de alitas distrajo la atención de todos y miraron hacia la entrada, donde un objeto entre amarillo y anaranjado, con alas blancas, se acercaba.

Harry dejo caer su taza de té al piso.

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOsII**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡Ja! Apuesta que todas/os sospechan por qué Harry dejó caer su taza XD Otra sorpresa para él.

Muchas me dejaron entender que esperaban con ansias el encuentro de Harry con Yue, por el lado de los celos de este. Bien, no creo que haya nada con respecto a eso. Recuerden, han pasado varios años desde los eventos del anime-manga y ahora tanto Yue como Yukito están en una larga relación con Touya, así que Harry no sentirá amenazado por él. Es imposible. Así que aumenten sus esperanzas.

Puede ser que lleguen a conocerse y tal vez haya algo de atracción y curiosidad, pero no pasará a mayores.

Gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios, no pensaba que se me extrañaba tanto XD

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	3. Capítulo 3: ¡¿Kero!

-/-/-

-

**Un ángel entre Vampiros**** II: Una mirada al futuro.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos de los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. El resto de ellos pertenecen al grupo CLAMP. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Después de derrotar al mago más oscuro de la historia, Harry y Eriol hacen sus preparativos para su "verdadera" boda. Esto incluye un viaje a Japón, para invitar personalmente a los mejores amigos de Hiiragizawa.

***X-over entre Harry Potter y Card Captor Sakura.***

**Parejas:** Harry Leuchtenberg/Eriol Hiiragizawa.

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOsII**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 3: ¡¿Kero?!**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Harry pestañeó varias veces, inconsciente del silencio que se había formado en la sala, luego que él dejara caer su taza de té. Los japoneses le daban una mirada extraña, puesto que parecía muy sorprendido, pero ellos tenían entendido que Harry ya conocía a Spinel. Tranquilamente, el moreno llevó una mano a su bolsillo y de ahí extrajo una pequeña caja de cristal, donde dentro descasaba su querido peluche de la infancia **Kero**, el cual había decidido que si lo seguía manipulando, iba a terminar por romperse. Y, como él amaba tanto ese muñeco, decidió conservarlo en esa cajita, empequeñecido y lo llevaba con el siempre en su bolsillo, para mirarlo cuando sintiera nostalgia.

-E-Eres real –masculló el ojiverde, aún sin creérselo.

-Er… ¿sí? –contestó Kero, quien vino volando a la sala atraído por el olor a los dulces y el té. Ciertamente, no esperaba que su llegada ocasionara tal respuesta.

Lentamente, todavía anonadado, Harry se acercó a Kero y estiró un solo dedo para tocarlo. Era suave al tacto y estaba muy vivo. Frunció el ceño y miró a su marido, quien tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-¿Deseas explicar? –pidió en un tono ácido.

-Uh, ¿Eriol? –masculló Sakura, no entendiendo nada.

El mago de anteojos rió quedamente.

-Quería sorprenderte –dijo a Harry y después se giró a Sakura-. Harry tiene un peluche que le regalaron cuando era un niño, que es una copia exacta de Kerberus, que es más importante que cualquier otro objeto que tenga en su poder desde bebé, tanto que le lleva consigo a todos lados.

Recibió una par de cejas levantadas por esa información y Harry luchó para no ruborizarse de vergüenza. _¡Traidor!_, pensó, rabiando por la indiscreción de su marido, pero rechazó abrir la boca.

-Pero, ¿cómo? –Fue Yukito el que solicitó una explicación. -¿Cómo puede haber por allí copias de Kerberus en peluche?

-Hice una pequeña investigación cuando supe del peluche de Harry –comentó Eriol, dejando su taza en la mesita frente a él-. Y resultó ser que el mismísimo Li Clow vendió los derechos de la forma pequeña de Kerberus a una juguetería mágica de Inglaterra y, con el correr de los años, esa juguetería sacó el mismo muñeco en su rama de juguetes Muggles, que es de donde le consiguieron el peluche a Harry.

-Vaya –murmuró Kero, volando hasta la mesa y eligiendo el dulce más grande para él-. Quien iba a decir que soy tan famoso, con réplicas por todo el mundo y yo ni enterado.

-No eres famoso –espetó Shaoran, con desdén-. Esto sólo demuestra que eres un peluche para varios niños en el mundo.

Kero lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras Harry volvía a sentarse al lado de su marido, sin apartar la mirada del animal mágico.

-Soy famoso –gruñó el peluche-. Mira –señaló a Harry –, si hasta tengo un fan.

Que probablemente era muy verdad, porque los ojos de Harry brillaban mientras lo miraban y sus manos crispaban, como si quisiera encerrarlo en un abrazo o tomarlo y examinarlo a fondo, para saber cómo funcionaba.

Otras dos horas pasaron muy rápido y pronto Fujitaka llamó a todos los jóvenes para que se sentaran a la mesa. Todo el momento, Harry no apartó la mirada de Kero y de vez en cuando estiraba un dedo para acariciarlo y hasta le daba la comida que él no deseaba comer. Kero parecía estar en el cielo con tanta atención, a cada rato mascullaba que al fin había alguien que admiraba su grandeza.

Eriol no pudo más que suspirar, puesto que su marido parecía haberse olvidado completamente de él a favor de Kero. En ese momento pensó que debió ser mejor advertir a Harry de la existencia del _peluche_.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOsII**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Era ya bien entrada la tarde cuando al fin llegaron a la mansión de Eriol, porque se habían quedado hablando un poco más después del almuerzo, y hasta fueron al famoso Parque Pingüino que quedaba cerca de la casa de Sakura, donde la mayoría de los presentes tenían muy buenos recuerdos. Pero el retraso se debió en gran medida a que Harry quiso pasar por todas las pastelerías que quedaban de camino a la casa, para poder comprar un tipo de cada pastel para Kero, que se lo llevaría al día siguiente.

-Oh, Harry, te estás comportando como un pequeño fanático –Frunció el ceño-. Pensé que odiabas los de esa clase en la escuela.

-No los odiaba, simplemente me molestaba cuando se volvían muy pesados –anunció Harry, dejando la enorme cantidad de pasteles en la heladera-. Pero no creo que Kero-sama se sienta mal cuando le lleve todos estos regalos.

Eriol le dio una mirada exasperada.

-¡Es sólo un peluche!

Harry lo miró con desdén.

-Es una criatura mítica, un guardián creado por magia pura, que puede controlar el fuego y convertirse en un animal grande y majestuoso a voluntad –recitó-. ¿Debo recordarte que el animal que define la Casa de Gryffindor es un león? Él parece uno cuando se transforma.

Harry suspiró soñador cuando recordó cómo, después de comer, Kero lo complació al tomar su forma de Kerberus. Cortésmente, el moreno le había pedido prestado su cámara fotográfica a Sakura y con ella sacó varias fotos al animal.

Por eso también se habían tardado, porque Harry quiso revelar el rollo enseguida y agrandar una en particular, para colocarla en un marco. Después tuvieron que lanzarle un _Obliviate_ al pobre hombre que los atendió, puesto que se había dado cuenta que Kero no era un león normal. Pero Harry no sintió remordimientos por ello.

-No puedo creer que estés haciendo tanto alboroto por eso –bufó Eriol, cruzándose de brazos-. Si Spinel se entera, se va a enfadar mucho contigo.

Harry dejó el marco con la foto de Kero en la repisa que había en la habitación que compartía con su marido y luego se giró para mirarlo, confundido. Sin embargo, viendo la postura del Ravenclaw, el ojiverde pudo detectar algo que él había sufrido muchas veces. Lentamente, una sonrisa de lado empezó a formarse en sus labios y se acercó para abrazar a su amante por la cintura.

-Awww~ no estarás ce-lo-so, ¿verdad?

Eriol le dio una mirada indignada y se soltó bruscamente del abrazo.

-¿Por qué habría de estar celoso de un _peluche_? –espetó.

Leuchtenberg rió encantado.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡De verdad lo estás! –Se acercó para abrazarlo y no permitió que se separara, a pesar que su amor luchó. –Eres tan tonto.

-El tonto eres tú –gruñó Eriol, con un rubor desconcertado en sus mejillas. Ahora que lo pensaba de verdad se había puesto celoso… por un peluche.

-Sí, sí –murmuró, besando la mejilla de su esposo-. Creo que ahora sabes cómo me siento yo cuando no me haces caso.

-Es diferente –saltó enseguida.

-Uh-uh, es igual. Pero lo siento mucho, Kero me fascina y me temo que no voy a parar de adularlo.

Eriol puso los ojos en blanco.

_Fanático_.

-

***Al día siguiente***

-

Por la mañana, después de pasar por la casa de Sakura, para dejarle los pasteles a Kero y los regalos que Eriol les había traído a sus amigos (que había olvidado de darles el día anterior), la joven pareja compró un par de boletos para el tren bala y fueron a un par de ciudades turísticas. En cada lugar, pudieron visitar tanto el lado mágico como muggle.

Mucho al desconcierto de ambos, en el lado mágico, hubo un par de magos y brujas que reconocieron a Harry y le pidieron autógrafos y fotos. Un tanto incómodo, Harry aceptó con renuencia.

Era ya de noche cuando regresaron a Tomoeda, para pegarse un baño y ponerse algunas ropas elegantes, puesto que esta noche habían quedado en salir a comer afuera, a un restaurante muggle en el cual Touya trabajó una vez.

-¿Cómo me veo?

Eriol miró a su esposo, su camisa blanca de seda tenía los tres primeros botones desprendidos y sobre su piel pálida resaltaba el colgante que había comprado de Hokaido, que tenía un dije en forma de león, encima tenía un saco azul oscuro metalizado y unos pantalones de cuero negro. En los pies llevaba unas botas de piel de dragón. En total, estaba magnífico.

-Bien –suspiró –siempre te vez bien, con cualquier cosa que uses.

-¿Oh? ¿Son celos lo que detecto en su tono, señor Hiiragizawa?

-No –frunció el ceño.

-Este cuerpo es tuyo y lo sabes.

No pudo evitar sonreír, pero se giró para que su marido no lo viera, y acomodó el cuello de su traje, mirándose al espejo. Él había elegido un traje chino de seda color azul, para armonizar en algo con la ropa de Harry, los bordes del cuello, la manga y la parte de abajo eran amarillos y en el cuello tenía un broche de oro que Harry le había regalado en su aniversario de un mes de novios. Este traje era casi parecido al que él usaba cuando persiguió a Sakura en el pasado, hasta que ella logro cambiar todas las cartas.

Harry caminó hasta él y lo abrazó por la cintura, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No tienes otra ropa que ponerte?

-Sí tengo, pero quiero usar esta hoy, ¿Por qué?

Harry se ruborizó ligeramente.

-Estás demasiado hermoso… no deseo que alguien te vea así de lindo aparte de mí.

Su marido rió encantado.

-¿O sea que tú puedes vestirte para matar pero yo no? –Preguntó con sarcasmo-. Eso no me parece demasiado justo.

-Pero –Puso mala cara –yo siempre visto así y tú no. Tú eres tú y yo soy yo.

-Lo que acabas de decir no tiene ningún sentido.

El puchero que Harry acentuó y apretó con más fuerzas la cintura de Eriol.

-¿Te vas a cambiar o no?

-No –sentenció-. Y recuerda que me prometiste que ibas a intentar calmar tus celos.

-Bueno, entonces. Pero después no me andes culpando su hechizo a alguien que crea que te está mirando indebidamente.

-Ay, Harry. Eres imposible.

Más tarde esa noche, los amigos de Eriol, más Touya y Yukito se encontraron frente a la puerta del restaurante y entraron después de intercambiar unos saludos. Esta vez, se les había unido Nakuru, quien, por los viejos tiempos, coqueteó un par de minutos con Touya, quien sólo frunció el ceño. Yukito, por otro lado, rió solamente.

Los guiaron a la mesa que habían reservado y Harry escuchó sugerencias acerca de platos tradicionales y al final terminó aceptando la sugerencia de Touya, quien era el más sabido en estos temas, ya que había trabajado allí. Pidió un plato de _Sashimi_ junto con algunos _onigiris_, acompañado con _sake_, por supuesto.

Una vez empezada la comida, la charla extendió la mesa.

-Y al final –comenzó Tomoyo-, después de todo lo que hablamos ayer, nunca llegamos al tema principal de su viaje. –Sonrió con gusto. -¿Para cuándo es la gran boda?

Eriol sonrió, dejando sus palillos a un lado.

-El papá de Harry lo está planeado todo para Halloween. –Tomó la mano del moreno y le sonrió. –Esa es una fecha muy importante para nosotros y la elegimos para que fuese el doble de importante.

-¿Se podría saber por qué? –preguntó Sakura.

Nakuru sonrió nerviosamente, un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Eriol la fulminó con la mirada, antes de responder.

-En Halloween de 1996, Harry y yo nos hicimos novios.

Por supuesto, no le iba a decir que esa noche también perdió su virginidad, que era por lo que Nakuru se estaba riendo.

-Oh~ que romántico –suspiró Tomoyo-. ¿Y ya tienes tu ropa?

-No –sonrió y guiñó un ojo-. Pensé en pedirte si me podrías hacer el honor.

Harry estranguló con su bebida, mientras Tomoyo chillaba encantada.

-¿Vas a dejar que ella te tome _medidas_? –preguntó con incredulidad.

Eriol puso los ojos en blanco.

-Harry –su tono era de advertencia.

-Sí, sí, recuerdo –masculló, tomando otro trago de su sake.

-Estaría encantada, Eriol –respondió Tomoyo-. Mañana pueden venir a casa para que pueda empezar cuanto antes, debes decirme todo lo que quieres y, de paso, podré presentarles a mi madre.

-Por supuesto, Tomoyo.

-No puedo creer que seas el primero de nosotros que se casa, Eriol –murmuró Sakura- Va a ser tan extraño verte dar el _sí_.

Su amigo le sonrió.

-En realidad sólo va a ser una confirmación de nuestros votos –dijo Harry, antes de masticar la punta de su bola de arroz.

-No entiendo –murmuró Shaoran.

-Oh, Harry –gimió Eriol.

-¿Qué? –El ojiverde enarcó una ceja. -¿No les dijiste?

-Pensé que sería un secreto –masculló Eriol.

-Uh, y yo pensé que a ellos sí les habías contado.

-Bien, yo –mordió su labio inferior-. No creí prudentes decírselo por carta.

-¿Decirnos qué? –preguntó Shaoran, consiguiendo impaciente.

-Um…

Viendo la vacilación de su marido, fue Harry el que tiró la bomba.

-Estamos casados ya.

-¡¡¡¿Qué, qué?!!! –chilló Sakura, atrayendo la atención de algunos clientes de restaurante.

Ella se ruborizó cuando unos camareros le fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Es difícil de explicar –suspiró Eriol.

-La guerra fue en verdad muy mala –dijo Harry, saliendo a su rescate nuevamente, tomando con fuerzas la mano de su esposo-. No sabíamos qué podría llegar a pasar al día siguiente, si vivías o morías. –Los ojos verdes y azules se encontraron. –Así que le propuse a Eriol que nos casáramos en una pequeña ceremonia en donde estuvieron solo un par de personas, mis padres y Nakuru entre ellas, porque si algo nos llegaba a pasar, queríamos ir al más allá sabiendo que pertenecíamos el uno al otro.

Eriol le sonrió y tuvo que pestañear varias veces, para que no se le escapara ninguna lágrima. Las tres mujeres en la mesa, por el contrario, no eran tan fuertes y se les escapó un par de lágrimas. En cuanto a los hombres, hasta Shaoran y Touya lucían un poco afectados.

-Bueno, pienso que es maravilloso –dijo Yukito, suavemente.

-Gracias –masculló Eriol, dándole una sonrisa agradecida.

La cena transcurrió con un relativo silencio, pero no era incómodo ni tenso, sino que cada comensal estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Luego de que terminaran el plato principal y antes de pedir el postre, Harry invitó a su pareja a bailar y éste aceptó alegre.

En el medio de la pista, con un par de parejas alrededor suyo, Harry abrazó a su amor por la cintura y Eriol rodeó el cuello del chico más alto con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del hombre que amaba. La música provenía de un piano, que era acompañado por un violín, era calmante y romántica.

-Se ven muy enamorados –comentó Shaoran, examinando a la pareja con los brazos cruzados y un pequeño ceño en su entrecejo.

-Sí, mucho –concordó Sakura.

-Es un alivio –murmuró Tomoyo, dejando su taza de té en la mesa-. En sus cartas, él idolatraba a Harry, me decía cuan enamorado estaba de él, pero lo amargo que sentía su corazón, porque éste no era nada más que un díscolo que mantenía relaciones esporádicas. Me sentí feliz cuando al fin me dijo que lo había notado y que eran novios, pero el temor no abandonó mi corazón, pensando que podría cansarse de él, como con sus otras relaciones.

-Entiendo ese temor –dijo Nakuru, dándole una sonrisa comprensiva-. También lo tuve.

-Y yo –aportó Sakura-. Cuando primero lo vi ayer, parado en frente de casa, con esa sonrisa autosuficiente, la forma de pararse y la ropa costosa que usaba, me dije: "¿Qué hace este hombre con nuestro Eriol?" Pero después entraron a casa y vi como interactuaban y ahora esto –Hizo un ademán hacia la pareja que bailaba muy apretada y ahora estaba compartiendo besos mariposa-, puedo ver que se aman y, aunque Harry parece pertenecer a otro mundo, es perfecto para él.

Un silencio le siguió a sus palabras.

-Suenas como si ese Harry te hubiese fascinado, monstruo.

-¡Hermano! –chilló Sakura, escandalizada, mientras Shaoran fulminaba a su cuñado con la mirada.

Touya le dio una sonrisa de lado y tomó la mano de Yukito, para arrastrarlo a la pista de baile. Una vez que su rubor bajó, Sakura le dio una mirada significante a su novio, quien le devolvió una aterrada.

-¿Quieres que te _yo_ te saque a bailar?

-Sí –respondió implacable.

Shaoran suspiró y llevó con renuencia a su novia a la pista. Dejando a Nakuru y Tomoyo en la mesa.

-Oye, niña, dime, ¿ya tienes algo en mente para el traje de Eriol? Yo también voy a necesitar un vestido hermoso.

Los ojos de Tomoyo brillaron y agachó su cabeza, para ponerse a susurrar furiosamente con Nakuru. Entre ellas dos se iban a encargar de hacer lucir a Eriol como el novio más maravilloso del Mundo Mágico.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOsII**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Siendo que estuvieron todo el día caminando y no salieron del restaurante hasta las dos de la madrugada, Harry y Eriol decidieron darse un baño de burbujas en la gran bañera que tenían, poniéndole sales relajantes, antes de irse a la cama.

El ojiverde estaba apoyado contra la cerámica de la bañera y Eriol estaba entre sus piernas.

-Me porté bien esta noche, ¿cierto?

Eriol le dio una mirada de reojo y después estiró una mano, para pasarse la esponja sobre ella.

-No creas que no me di cuenta que no fue un accidente que la otra pareja gay que estaba bailando al lado nuestro se tropezara y cayeran desparramados en la pista.

Harry se encogió de hombros, inmutable por el tono reprobatorio.

-Te miraban como si quisieran pedirte que tuvieras _menage â trois_ con ellos.

Eriol puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Estás seguro que me miraban a mí?

-Sí, positivo.

-Eres un celoso tonto, ¿sabías eso? –masculló exasperado-. Pero ya me voy a encargar de hacerte cambiar.

-Mmmhhh –murmuró, restregando su nariz por el cabello negro azulado de su amor-. Suerte con eso. Mis padres han intentado sacarse las manías el uno al otro y nunca lo han logrado. Aunque creo que mi papá León tiene todo bajo control, papá Lancelot, sin embargo, no puede guardar los celos que le tiene a mi hermanito.

Eriol negó con la cabeza y siguió con la tarea de enjabonarse, pero paró y enarcó una ceja cuando sintió algo duro contra las mejillas de su trasero.

-Pensé que estabas muy cansado después de todo lo que hicimos hoy.

-Yup –afirmó Harry, con una sonrisa pervertida, que su marido no pudo ver-. Pero estas sales que pusiste en la bañera no sólo me están relajando.

Hiiragizawa suspiró y dejó la esponja en la bañera. Él también estaba algo despertado _allí_ y si bien podrían no tener sexo, podrían jugar un rato antes de irse a dormir.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOsII**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Harry acarició a Trevor y retiró los pergaminos que traía en su pata, luego sonrió a la pequeña lechuza blanca con algunos toques de negro que lo había acompañado. Esta era sin duda unos de los polluelos de Hedwig y Trevor y parecía que había hecho un viaje con su padre a modo de entrenamiento.

-Buen muchacho –felicitó a la lechuza, antes de darle algo de comida para lechuzas que traía en el bolsillo de su bata.

Ella ululó, inflando su pecho con arrogancia, antes que Trevor graznara, mirándola con desaprobación. "No seas creída, mocosa" parecía decirle.

Harry rió, antes de desenrollar la correspondencia que le mandaba su primo y comenzar a leer.

-

"_Querido Harry:_

_¿Cómo anda todo por allá? Acá casi todo sigue igual, Ron sigue evitando responderme si es que va a estudiar o no y se la pasa todo el día en la tienda de los gemelos. No es que no me guste que trabaje allí, pero prefiero que estudie._

_-_

-No todos somos Ravenclaws obsesionados con el estudio como tú, primo.

_-_

_Tus padres están bien, aunque el tío León suspira dolorosamente cada vez que corta el teléfono después de que llamas, haciendo que el tío Lancelot ponga los ojos en blanco. Mis padres siguen igual, mi hermanito y el tuyo crecen a paso agigantados. ¿Será por los genes vampíricos?_

_El lelo Máximo ha estado actuando extraño últimamente, no sé tú, pero yo creo que está queriendo preguntarle a Rabastan si quiere ser su esposo… y tiene miedo. ¿Te lo puedes creer? El lelo Máximo teniendo miedo de que su pareja lo rechace. _

-

-Que idiota.

_-_

_Que idiota._

-

Harry rió.

_-_

_En todo caso, papá Esteban me dijo que no me meta cuando se lo comenté y pienso hacerle caso._

_Y vayamos a lo más importante. Como quedamos, sigo con nuestra investigación y no te lo vas a creer. No sólo conseguí seguir teniendo la ayuda del profesor Flitwick (que ahora insiste en que lo llame Filius, ya que terminamos Hogwarts), sino que los gemelos, ¡Y hasta del profesor Snape!, me dijeron que están dispuesto a ayudarme en esto. Son una gran adicción, ellos tres son mentes muy pensantes y creo que podremos tenerlo hecho antes de tu casamiento. Ojala que así sea._

_Te mando una copia de todo lo que hemos alcanzado hasta ahora, léelo y dame tu opinión. Trevor va a quedarse allí esperando tu respuesta, puesto que el viaje hasta allá es largo y quiero que descanse. ¿Ves a su acompañante? Es uno de sus polluelos más grandes, todavía no tiene nombre, se lo pondremos cuando regreses. Papá Darío sugirió que le pongamos Lan, porque es arrogante como tu padre. Jejeje, no le digas que te lo dije._

_En fin, nos estamos leyendo pronto. O te llamo por teléfono, ya veré._

_Un beso._

_Te quiere, tu primo Neville._

-

Harry sonrió y dejó la carta a un lado, antes de tomar los rollos de pergamino que venían aparte. Eriol todavía estaba acostado en la cama, cansado después de pasar casi todo el día de ayer en la casa de Tomoyo, con la chica rechinando acerca de su ropa y mostrándole un sinfín de telas y adornos para el traje. Él no estaba para nada cansado, puesto que sólo tuvo que sentarse en una esquina y mirar, además había ido sólo para vigilar que la chica no se tomara demasiadas confianzas con su marido.

Porque en cuanto a su traje, su papá León iba a encargarse de elegir el modelo y de mandárselo a hacer. Ya que su padre vampiro sabía sus medidas a la perfección. Y si necesitaba alguien para probarse la ropa, podría usar a Lancelot, ya que ambos tenían casi la misma contextura física.

-Mmmhhh, ¿Harry? –Eriol revolvió en la cama y giró su cabeza para mirarlo.

El chico estaba sentado en un gran sillón junto a la ventana, vestido sólo con una bata china de color verde jade y con una taza de café humeante frente a él.

-Buen día, dormilón.

-¿Qué haces levantado? –masculló-. Regresa a la cama.

-No puedo, deseo leer esto. –Sacudió los pergaminos que estaban en su mano.

-¿Y eso es…?

-Un proyecto que mi primo y yo comenzamos, el cual tuvimos que congelar por motivos de la guerra, pero ahora lo sacamos del freezer y estamos dispuestos a terminarlo.

-¿Qué tipo de proyecto es?

Harry le dio una sonrisa de lado.

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOsII**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

Espero que les haya gustado este chap. En el próximo creo que ya voy a poner el principio de la boda, porque, como dije antes, no quiero que este fic sea más largo de 6 o 7 capítulos y ya estamos en tres .

Y díganme, ¿la relación de Eriol y Harry les parece real? Porque ellos están enamorados y todo, pero siguen siendo jóvenes y teniendo en cuenta todo, ésta es la primera vez que ambos están "de novios" en sus vidas. Quería que no todo sea color de rosas y que tengan sus altercados de vez en cuando… deseo que se note. ¿Qué les parece?

Agradecería sus opiniones.

Por cierto, soy pésima para describir atuendos y/o ropas… espero que hayan entendido ;.;

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	4. Capítulo 4: Planes casi listos

-/-/-

-

**Un ángel entre Vampiros**** II: Una mirada al futuro.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos de los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. El resto de ellos pertenecen al grupo CLAMP. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Después de derrotar al mago más oscuro de la historia, Harry y Eriol hacen sus preparativos para su "verdadera" boda. Esto incluye un viaje a Japón, para invitar personalmente a los mejores amigos de Hiiragizawa.

***X-over entre Harry Potter y Card Captor Sakura.***

**Parejas:** Harry Leuchtenberg/Eriol Hiiragizawa.

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOsII**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 4: Planes casi listos.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

-

León jadeó, asustando a su marido, quien casi dejo caer al pequeño Benjamín al piso. Por suerte, el vampiro de ojos verdes no notó ni su susto ni su torpeza.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, acercándose a su querido.

-No puedo decidir con qué flores hacer los adornos para la iglesia.

-¿Iglesia? –preguntó Lancelot, luciendo confundido-. ¿Vamos a hacer una ceremonia religiosa también?

León lo miró aprensivo.

-Bueno, Eriol es inglés y es católico. Sus padres (1) desean una ceremonia religiosa también. Además, los magos sangre pura –especialmente los Weasleys– están emocionados con la posibilidad de hacer algo tan muggle.

-Supongo –masculló, sacando de la manito de su hijo un mechón de cabello rubio.

-¡Muggles! –gritó Benjamín, que para su joven edad tenía un inteligencia que no iba con él. Sus padres no dudaban que si sus piernas fueran más fuertes, también estaría caminando.

-Sí, los Muggles, _mon amour_ –sonrió León, tomando al bebé de los brazos de su padre-. Y necesito preguntarle esto a Harry, Lancelot –masculló, poniéndose serio-. Creo que debemos viajar a Japón.

El vampiro le mandó una mirada incrédula.

-¿No puede esperar? Ellos estarán pronto aquí.

_-¡No!_ –exclamó con vehemencia-. Tengo que saber hoy o mañana a más tardar.

Lancelot suspiró y asintió, decidiendo seguir a su marido. Desde que su querido hijo mayor le había encomendado a su papá el organizar su boda, León Le Rond se había convertido en una persona obsesiva, histérica e intransigente. Decirle **no** a León, podría ocasionar la venida de un Tsunami a la casa.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOsII**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Ya hacía una semana que Eriol y Harry estaban en Japón y se podría decir que el segundo ya comenzaba a apreciar a los amigos de su marido. Ninguno excluido, porque debía admitir, Tomoyo estaba poniendo en verdad mucho esmero y entusiasmo en la ropa que iba a llevar su marido en la boda, así como también la de Nakuru.

-Uh… extraño –murmuró Harry, entrando a la habitación.

-¿Qué es extraño? –preguntó Eriol, mirándose al espejo y frunciendo el ceño en los chupones que tenía en su pecho.

-Llamó a mi padre y me dijo que se vienen mañana.

Su esposo se giró para mirarlo, tomando su camisa, para colocársela.

-¿Y eso?

-Cosas de la boda –suspiró, casi con sufrimiento.

Eriol sonrió y eligió no decir nada, porque si bien le parecía obsesiva la actitud del vampiro, estaba muy agradecido por el tremendo trabajo que estaba haciendo por hacerles la mejor boda.

Más tarde ese día, la joven pareja volvió a encontrarse en la casa de Sakura, ésta vez para tener una comida con la familia Kinomoto, eso quería decir que sólo estaban Fujitaka y sus dos hijos. Y Kero, por supuesto, puesto que él vivía en la casa y no deseaba irse a otro lugar. Mucho menos sabiendo lo mimado que lo podía tener Harry.

-Ah~ tú sí sabes cómo tratar a una bestia sagrada como yo –suspiró Kero, inhalando el aroma de las ranas de chocolate que Harry le había traído. Aunque era un poco desconcertante admitir que cuando abría los paquetes y las ranas saltabas, sus "instintos de gato" saltaban a la luz y él se intentaba el saltar detrás de la rana, queriendo capturarla con unas de sus garritas.

-Tú no eres _sagrado_, Kero –espetó Sakura, rodando sus ojos.

Como siempre, él no hizo caso de su dueña y la comida progresó sin ningún inconveniente. Luego pasaron a la sala, donde disfrutaron del rico té que había preparado el padre de la casa y Fujitaka preguntó a Harry si quería conocer la Universidad donde él trabajaba.

-No creo que pueda, en honor la verdad. Mis padres llamaron hoy y dijeron que estarían aquí mañana.

El hombre levantó sus cejas.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?

-No nada –Puso los ojos en blanco. –Es mi papá que está siendo obsesivo con los planes de la boda. Es dentro de un mes, después de todo.

-¿T-Tus padres? –susurró Sakura, congelada en su lugar-. ¿L-Los va-vampiros?

Harry le dio una mirada de sorpresa y después sonrió de lado.

-Sí, mis padres y mi hermanito, _los tres_ bebedores de sangre humana –dijo siniestramente, riendo internamente al ver la palidez de Sakura-. Y debo decir que sus víctimas son mujeres jóvenes y bonitas. –Le dio una mirada de angustia. –Tendrás que tener mucho cuidado cuando te los presente, Sakurita.

Ella chirrió, mientras Eriol le daba un zape en la cabeza a su marido.

-No la asustes, tonto. Sakura tiene un especial terror por todo lo "sobrenatural", es por eso que nunca la voy a llevar a un lugar puramente mágico o a Hogwarts. –Se giró para mirar a su amiga. –Y tú no le hagas caso, los padres de Harry son las personas más encantadoras que he tenido el gusto de conocer. Y sí, se alimentan de sangre humana, pero hace mucho que no atacan a seres humanos para beber, sino que su fuente viene de personas que donan su sangre.

Harry rió.

-Lo siento, es que me resulta chistoso que alguien pueda tenerle miedo a mis padres. No quise aterrarte.

-Oh, b-bien –tartamudeó la chica-. Supongo que lo sabré mañana, cuando los conozca.

-

***Al día siguiente***

-

El vuelo estaba especialmente programado para que llegara en la noche japonesa, debido a que León no podría exponerse a la luz del sol. Harry y Eriol fueron a buscarlo y quedaron en que volverían a Tomoeda mediante la _Aparición_, puesto que tenían programada una cena en el departamento de Shaoran. Y, siendo ellos vampiros, no se cansaban como un ser humano normal, por el largo viaje.

Obviamente, León lloró cuando vio a su hijo y lo abrazó durante largos minutos, como si no lo hubiese visto durante años en vez de días. Lancelot y Eriol compartieron una mirada exasperada, pero dejaron que padre e hijo tuvieran su momento de reencuentro.

-Creo que tu papá me engañó, _petit chat_ –dijo Lancelot, dejando a Benjamín en los brazos de Eriol-. Me dijo que quería venir para consultarte algo de la boda, pero ahora veo que en realidad te extrañaba.

Harry rió y aceptó el corto abrazo que le dio su padre.

-No mentí –León frunció el ceño. –Lo de las flores es en verdad importante.

Obviamente, nadie le refutó aquello.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir ya a una zona alejada de Muggles, para poder _Aparecernos_. Estamos atrayendo mucha atención –dijo Eriol.

Y era verdad, después de todo, a pesar de estar en Japón, cuatro hombres ya adultos y atractivos como ellos, atraían poderosamente los ojos de las personas a pesar que éstos fueran de otra raza y tuvieran otros estándares para catalogar personas hermosas.

-Ok, vamos –dijo Lancelot, tomando la mano de su esposo y guiñando un ojo a un par de chicas que pasaron a su lado y lo miraban con los ojos y la boca abierta.

Harry rodeó el hombro de su amante con un brazo y lo impulsó a caminar, mientras hacía caras a su hermanito, que rió nerviosamente.

-Te queda bien un bebé en los brazos, Eriol –comentó Harry, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Los ojos de Eriol se abrieron como platos y después le dio una mirada de sorpresa a Harry, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. El de ojos verdes le dio una sonrisa de lado y luego besó su cachete colorado.

-Sí, me queda bien –aceptó Eriol, con su corazón latiendo desbocado.

La presentación de los padres de Harry a los amigos de Eriol fue un tanto… incómoda.

Porque Sakura parecía un robot, estando dura y casi sin respirar mientras Lancelot besaba su mano galante, Shaoran que fruncía el ceño en los vampiros, sintiéndose amenazado y celoso inexplicablemente, sabiendo que ambos estaban casados. La única que se lo tomó bien fue Tomoyo, que enseguida se hizo amiga de León, cuando mencionó que estaba haciendo el traje de Eriol para la boda. Y Benjamín había sido dejado en las manos de una chillona Nakuru, que se derretía y le mandaba indirectas no-tan-sutiles a Eriol cada vez que veía un bebé. Ella, siendo una creación mágica, nunca podría tener hijos propios, pero sí podría ayudar a criar todos los que tuviera su amo.

-Este departamento es tan bonito, Li –dijo León, sonriendo al anfitrión, quien se ruborizó-. Me recuerda a uno de los que Lancelot y yo compartimos allá por el siglo pasado.

Sakura, siempre curiosa, no pudo evitar pedir:

-¿Cuán viejos son ustedes?

-¿Por qué, Sakura? –ronroneó Lancelot, tomando una mano de la chica que se sentaba enfrente de él-. ¿Interesada en el vampirismo?

Sakura chirrió y se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

-¡Lancelot! ¡No desconciertes a la novia de nuestro anfitrión! –exclamó León, obligando a su marido a soltar la mano de la joven-. Lo siento, él no puede evitar ser un ligón.

Shaoran no podía estar muy enojado con el rubio, cuando el moreno le daba una mirada tan arrepentida.

-Ahora saben de dónde saca mi novio su actitud –suspiró Eriol.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOsII**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Al final, Lancelot y León se quedaron sólo un día más después de que el asunto de las flores estuviera resuelto. Resultó bueno que hubiesen venido, porque en un momento de inspiración, Eriol sugirió que quería flores de sakura para los centros de mesa, así que León compró todas las que podía reunir y luego les lanzaron un encanto de preservación, para que perduraran hasta el día de la boda.

Cuando fueron a despedirlos al aeropuerto, Lancelot separó un poco a su hijo, para tener una charla privada con él.

-¿Cuándo van a regresar?

-Bien, Tomoyo dijo que la ropa de Eriol estará para pasado mañana, así que… probablemente dentro de tres días, ¿Por qué?

-Severus habló conmigo –dijo Lancelot, un poco ansioso, haciendo que su hijo enarcara un ceja-. Tu sabes, del proyecto que tienen tú y Nev.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Papá sabe?

-No, sólo me lo dijo a mí, porque necesitaba algo de mi sangre, ya que soy el único que puede resistir los rayos del sol. –Lo miró seriamente. –Nunca me dijiste que iban a seguir con ese proyecto. Y tampoco pensé que se podría avanzar hasta tan lejos.

El chico hizo una mueca.

-Se supone que iba a ser un secreto. Y sí, desde un principio queríamos llegar hasta el final, no sólo con lo que hicimos hasta ahora. Después de todo, no es mucho –frunció ceño.

-Es mucho, tú niño idiota –suspiró Lancelot, sonando exasperado y atrayendo a su hijo para besar su frente-. ¿Acaso no viste la cara de mi amor cuando pudo estar bajo el sol después de tantos años?

Harry sonrió, sus ojos verdes brillantes.

-Entonces me corrijo, no es mucho para mí, ni para Neville, ambos creemos que nuestros padres se merecen más que poder estar bajo el sol sólo con nuestro tacto, ellos deben poder salir bajo sus rayos cuando quieran.

-Estoy seguro que lo lograrán –susurró Lancelot, abrazando a su hijo.

-¿Qué están cuchicheando ustedes dos? –preguntó León con sospecha, frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada –dijo Lancelot abrazando a Harry aún con más fuerza-. Harry sólo me estaba diciendo que soy su papá favorito.

Los ojos de León se angostaron.

-Es mentira –aplacó Harry-. Sólo en sus sueños Lancelot será mi papá preferido.

-¡Hey! Eso dolió –se quejó el aludido, soltando al menor.

El de vampiro de ojos verdes suspiró.

-Vamos ya, Lancelot. Acaban de dar la última llamada.

Y después de otra larga despedida, los pares, más el bebé, dejaron Japón, con la promesa de su hijo de que volvería no bien el traje de Eriol estuviera listo.

Cuando regresaron a casa, Harry se encerró en la biblioteca y comenzó a leer con más fervor los pergaminos que le enviaba su primo casi diario. Después de tener esa charla con su padre, sus deseos de continuar con el proyecto que empezara con Neville, se redoblaron.

-

***Dos días después***

-

Harry se cruzó de brazos y esperó afuera de la habitación, mientras que Eriol se probaba su ropa. La verdad, él no entendía por qué tenía que hacer tal cosa. Si ya estaban casados y el alegato que había puesto Tomoyo: "Es de mala suerte ver a la novia con la ropa antes de la boda", ya no servía. Sin embargo, hasta su amante había insistido y lo echaron de la habitación.

-Yo que tú, no habría aceptado salir. Quién sabe qué pueden estar haciendo esos allí adentro.

Harry no se enojó, en lugar puso los ojos en blanco.

El que había hablado era Spinel Sun, quien había querido venir con ellos. Y, desde que el bicho se enteró del fanatismo que Harry tenía por Kerberus, Suppy-chan era cruel hacia Harry e intentaba por todos los medios de molestarlo. Y pincharlo con los celos era lo peor que podía hacerle, pero él se obligó a no caer en su juego.

Adentró, Tomoyo caminó hacia donde esperaba Sakura y juntas admiraron el traje de Eriol.

-Wow, Tomoyo. Es genial –susurró Sakura.

Su prima sonrió.

Eriol se miró en el espejo, felicitándose por haber escogido a Tomoyo para su diseñadora. El color de su traje, por supuesto, era blanco. Si bien él ya no era un joven virginal, quería conservar el color tradicional para la boda. Y, en vista de su antepasado chino, también deseaba que fuera una ropa china tradicional.

Era la típica camisa, con cintas para cerrarlas en vez de botones. Era de una seda de ese país, exquisita, que parecía sentirse como agua en vez de tela. La tela era blanca, con diseño de soles y lunas bordados en hilo plateado, que apenas resaltaba de ella. Y no era la camisa masculina común, sino una que parecía tener un toque más femenino, puesto que estaba entallada y se pegaba a su piel, remarcando su delgadez, pero haciéndolo ver atractivo. El cuello era un poco más alto que el mao común, estaba más abierto y le llegaba hasta debajo de la barbilla. La camisa era bastante más larga también y le llegaba hasta las caderas. (2) El pantalón era de la misma seda, pero sin bordados, era blanco puro; también era el tradicional, ancho y con puños en la parte de abajo, que se ajustaban un poco encima de su tobillo. Ese puño de abajo era el único bordado con el mismo diseño que la camisa.

Y Tomoyo era tan detallista que hasta le había hecho unos zapatos cerrados, con la misma tela.

-Es simple, pero deslumbrante, tal y como me lo pediste.

Eriol le sonrió a través del espejo.

-¿Pensaste en qué debo ponerme en el pelo?

-Sip –asintió, acercándose al chico-. Miré algunos sombreros, pero todos eran muy… llamativos. Así que me decidí por algo simple.

De un bolsillo de su chaqueta, ella sacó un broche en forma de sol, no muy diferente de su "llave" que él tenía, cuando lo usaba para usar su magia de Clow. Cuando estuvo al lado de Eriol, tomó un mechón de pelo, lo llevó a un costado y le colocó el broche allí. Pestañeando, el chico se giró al espejo e hizo un pequeño puchero.

-Parezco una mujer así.

-Oh, no, estás hermoso –dijo Sakura, con los ojos brillantes-. No puedo creer que te estés por casar, Eriol.

Y empezó a llorar.

E intentado consolar a su amiga, Eriol se olvidó del broche que, sumado a su camisa algo femenina, no lo hacían verse especialmente como un varón; pero el día de la boda nadie iba a negar que estaba más que hermoso.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOsII**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Con todo los asuntos listos en Japón y dejando una invitación para todos los invitados, Eriol y Harry volaron a su casa en Inglaterra, con sus pensamientos en los últimos detalles para la boda. Fue absolutamente una sorpresa encontrar algunos reporteros mágicos en el aeropuerto muggle, era evidente que estaban ansiosos por una noticia, sea cual sea. Así que Harry, con toda la galantería que se le conocía, les dio su entrevista.

Una vez en su casa, fueron saludados por un entusiástico Ángelo.

-¡Voy a ser papá! –chilló el vampiro-. ¡Pude convencer a Sirius y él ahora está preñado con nuestro bebé!

Máximo lo miró con desprecio.

-Tu delicadeza para hablar de tales asuntos me sorprende, italiano.

Pero Ángelo estaba demasiado feliz como para caer en su trampa. Además, todo el mundo sabía que el Lelito estaba algo gruñón últimamente.

-Wow, felicidades, padrino –dijo Harry, palmeando su espalda-. Te juro que pensé que te iba a llevar mucho, mucho más tiempo.

-¡Aw~ ven acá, mi ahijado querido! –exclamó, abrazándolo hasta dejar sin aire al mortal-. ¿Y cómo está eso de que dudabas de los _metodo di convinzione_ de tu padrino? ¡Si _io_ te enseñé todas las mañas que sabes!

-Corrección, ese fui yo –dijo Lancelot, apareciendo en la sala, para saludar a su hijo. Y salvarle la vida de paso, puesto que Ángelo lo estaba asfixiando.

-¡Ba! –masculló Ángelo, sin perder su sonrisa-. ¡Pero algo le enseñé! ¡A este _ragazzo_ lo criamos entre todos!

Poco a poco, toda la familia fue llegando a la sala, para saber por qué había tanto escándalo y las noticias fueron repartidas, más los saludos de bienvenida para la joven pareja, que cuya boda estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOsII**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

(1) ¿Ya quedamos en que Eriol no nació del aire, verdad? Y no recuerdo que se diga que él es huérfano. Para motivos del fic, finjamos que sus padres, ambos, están vivos y viven en Inglaterra. Creo que ya dije esto en la primera parte…

(2) La camisa de Eriol, es algo parecido a esto: **h t t p: / / img. alibaba. com /photo/200543413/_SUPER_DEAL_chinese_traditional_ **(sólo quítenle los espacios)

Gah! ¡Me es tan difícil poder describir una ropa! Espero que se haya entendido lo que quise describir con la ropa de Eriol. Y, por su acaso, les dejé un link para que lo visiten y vena la camisa XD Debo dejar de hacer estos intentos ¬¬ Al menos tengo a mi querida beta para darme una ayuda.

En cuanto al chap, me pareció gracioso que Lancelot coqueteara con Sakura, mientras Shaoran se ruborizaba cuando León le prestaba atención XD

¡Y Suppy está celoso! Por suerte ellos ya se regresaron a Inglaterra y los mimos a Kero se terminaron. Aunque creo que tendrá más de una visita de Hedwig XD

Lo del embarazo de Sirius fue una inspiración del momento. ¿Felices por la pareja?

_¡EL PRÓXIMO CHAP ES LA BODA!_

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	5. Capítulo 5: La segunda boda

-/-/-

-

**Un ángel entre Vampiros**** II: Una mirada al futuro.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos de los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. El resto de ellos pertenecen al grupo CLAMP. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Después de derrotar al mago más oscuro de la historia, Harry y Eriol hacen sus preparativos para su "verdadera" boda. Esto incluye un viaje a Japón, para invitar personalmente a los mejores amigos de Hiiragizawa.

***X-over entre Harry Potter y Card Captor Sakura.***

**Parejas:** Harry Leuchtenberg/Eriol Hiiragizawa.

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOsII**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 5: La segunda boda.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-Wow –exclamó Sakura con fascinación y algo de temor al ver la mansión de los vampiros. Por supuesto, ella sabía que los seres inmortales tenían una gran cantidad de dinero, pero nunca se imaginó que pudieran vivir en semejante lugar, y eso que ella conocía la casa de Tomoyo y la de Eriol, pero no se comparaban a esta.

-Estoy alegre de que les guste nuestro hogar –dijo León desde el umbral, sosteniendo a Benjamín que se retorcía para ser bajado al piso.

Toda la familia Kinomoto, además de Tomoyo, Yukito y Shaoran caminaron el tramo que les quedaba a la puerta de entrada y saludaron cortésmente al anfitrión. Nakuru, quien los había ido a buscar al aeropuerto, se retiró a su casa, llevándose con ella a Kero, por el cual habían decidido que pasara estos días con Spinel Sun, ya que ellos eran tan "buenos" amigos.

Adentro se encontraron a una mujer pelirroja y un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos violetas que sostenía a otro bebé, tan pálido como el resto de los vampiros. Era extraño para ellos el saber que ambos bebés eran milagros de la ciencia mágica. Saludaron cortésmente a estos también, y ellos se presentaron como Azalea y Darío.

-Lamento que Harry ni Eriol no estén aquí para recibirlos –dijo León, guiándolos a la Sala-. Pero mi hijo fue con su padre en busca de su traje y Eriol está con sus padres, esperando a unos primos que deben venir para la boda.

-No hay problema –dijo Fujitaka sonriente-. Somos invitados también y no queremos acaparar toda la atención de los novios.

León le sonrió y le pidió a Azalea que los guiara a sus habitaciones. La boda era pasado mañana y quería que ellos estuvieran los más descansados posible.

-

***Hogwarts***

-

-No sé por qué me vienen a buscar con solo dos días de antelación, ¡todavía no me he probado mi vestido! ¡Y seré dama de honor en la iglesia muggle! (1)

Ethan rodó los ojos ante las palabras de su hija adoptiva.

-Ginny, no hagas tanto escándalo por ello, el vampiro encargado de la boda tiene todo arreglado, estoy seguro que tu vestido te quedará como anillo al dedo.

La chica enrojeció, todavía no estaba acostumbrada a tratar a Nott y que la regañara por su pequeña rabieta era desconcertante.

-¿Y mi papá? ¿Por qué no vino él a buscarme?

-Tu padre está, como todos los jueves, en el cementerio.

El pelirroja hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar la amargura en la voz de su padrastro y, por supuesto, al ser recordada de la muerte de su madre. Ella tenía que admitir que esto de la boda (que ni siquiera era de ella), le había quitado de la mente, la mayor parte del tiempo, el tema de la muerte de su madre. Y su novio Draco había ayudado mucho también, a pesar de que no se podían verse mucho. Pero éste no era el momento de angustiarse por eso, y que la perdonara su madre en el cielo, pero el señor Nott no merecía tener ese tono de voz cargado de tristeza.

-Mi padre lo ama, ¿usted sabe eso, verdad?

Ethan se detuvo y se giró para mirar a la niña que caminaba detrás de él.

-Sé que lo hace, o al menos lo sabía.

Ginny le dio una mirada larga, antes de lanzar un suspiro.

-No tiene la necesidad de sentirse asustado. –Negó con la cabeza. –Yo lo veía, ¿usted sabe? Al ser la única niña en la familia, era más sensible y había cosas pequeñas que no se escapaban de mi ojo. Mi padre siempre tuvo una pequeña caja de madera que ni siquiera mi madre sabía que tenía; siendo curiosa, una vez la saqué del escondite de donde mi papá lo guardaba. ¿Sabe qué encontré allí? –Ethan negó. –Eran recuerdos, fotos, y algunas alhajas de _oro_. Sabía que éramos pobres y no entendía cómo mi padre podría tener semejantes cosas, pero fue una foto la que más me llamó la atención… -Le dio una sonrisa suave-. Era mi papá en sus años jóvenes, siendo abrazado por la cintura, muy posesivamente, si me permite decirlo, por un chico con el uniforme de Slytherin.

Ethan sonrió.

-Me pegué un gran susto cuando en mi primer año vi a Theodore Nott en la mesa de las serpientes –continuó Ginny-, porque era idéntico al chico que vi en la foto de mi papá, pero supe quién era en verdad, cuando lo conocí a usted en el Mundial de Quidditch de hace tres años. –Suspiró. –Entonces usted puede verlo, mi padre no dejó de quererlo ni aún con mi madre viva –Su labio inferior tembló un poco al decir esas palabras y miró para otro lado, cerrando los ojos, para no llorar.

Jadeó con sorpresa al sentir un par de brazos abrazándola por los hombros.

-Gracias –susurró Ethan al oído de la chica.

Ginny sonrió.

-De nada.

-

***Callejón Diagon***

-

Neville abrió los ojos y escudriñó en la oscuridad, notando por el rayo de luna que entraba por la ventana, que su novio se sentaba en el borde de la cama, mirando la pared con melancolía. Se levantó un poco, no importándole su desnudez y se arrastró hacia Ron, para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro amplio.

-¿En qué piensas?

-Harry me dijo que cuando volviera de su Luna de Miel, se va inscribir en la carrera de Auror. Pienso acompañarlo.

Neville tomó una inspiración grande.

-Me alegro que hayas decidido tu futuro, pero preferiría que tomaras una carrera universitaria.

Ron suspiró y se giró para mirar a su novio a la cara.

-Yo no soy como tú, Nev ni tampoco soy como Mione. Eso no es para mí y si no es Auror, es trabajar para mis hermanos.

El Ravenclaw frunció los labios, luciendo obstinado.

-¿No voy a hacerte cambiar de parecer?

-Nop –dijo alegre.

-Me preocuparé…

-Hey –acarició su mejilla-. Trabajaré con tu primo y me pegaré a él, sabes que Harry tiene una habilidad impresionante para escapar de la muerte, si me quedo con él todo el tiempo, su suerte se me pegará.

-No bromees con eso –hizo un puchero.

-Lo siento, sabes como es mi bocota.

Neville suspiró.

-Bueno, entonces le doy mis mejores deseos, auror Weasley.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOsII**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Hoy era el día de la boda y Hermione había llegado puntualmente para vestirse junto a las otras damas de honor, Ginny, Luna, Nakuru y las dos chicas de Japón. Recién aquel día tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Sakura y Tomoyo, puesto que sus estudios le habían impedido hacer un corto viaje a la casa de su amigo. Se llevaron muy bien desde el principio, aunque ella podía ver que Sakura le daba miradas extrañas a Luna de vez en cuando, y ella la comprendía, una tenía que acostumbrarse y tener tiempo para entender a una excentricidad viviente como era Luna Lovegood.

Se decidió que todas las chicas llevaran trajes típicos chinos, o sea el vestido de seda bordado que era ajustado al cuerpo y largo hasta los tobillos, con el cuello mao. El color era un celeste muy claro, que armonizaba también con los trajes plateados que llevarían los muchachos.

Ellas estaban en la casa de Eriol para vestirse, junto con el dueño de casa, mientras que los chicos estaban en la mansión de los vampiros.

Shaoran se veía bastante incómodo en medio de tanto desconocido, pero por suerte, desde un principio conectó con dos muchachos, Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy, con los que estaba charlando en estos momentos.

-Siempre supe que tenía chapa de Slytherin –murmuró Harry, mirando a Shaoran.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto su primo con curiosidad, mientras daba una palmada a la mano de Ron, que estaba haciendo un desastre con su corbata. Él comenzó a arreglársela.

-Porque cuando lo conocí fue medio frío, no hablaba mucho y cuando lo hacía era para destilar veneno contra el hermano de Sakura.

Neville le dio una mirada incrédula.

-Eso no lo hace un Slytherin.

-Yo creo que sí, ¿verdad, Ron?

-¿Uh? –preguntó inteligentemente, mirando su corbata recién hecha. Harry le dio una mirada acentuada-. Er, claro que sí, compañero.

Harry le dio una sonrisa triunfante, Neville suspiró.

Contento con su victoria, Harry se dio vuelta para mirar su traje muggle. Eral el típico traje de _pingüino _de pantalones grises y saco negro; su amor iba a usar uno igual pero en blanco. La ropa que le había hecho Tomoyo a Eriol recién iba a ser para el reenlace mágico que se llevaría a cabo después que terminaran el muggle; a él también lo esperaba una túnica de gala en su habitación, para cambiarse. Harry no sabía para qué hacían tanto cambio de ropa y diferentes bodas, si él y su novio ya estaban casados, pero tampoco quería defraudar a sus padres y suegros que parecía que no iban a dejar ir a sus hijos hasta que ambas ceremonias fueran hechas.

Y Harry estaba impaciente por llevar a Eriol a la nueva casa que mandó construir. Ha pedido de su padre, estaba en el mismo barrio, pero iba a ser _su_ casa y la de Eriol, donde ellos vivirían solos, hasta que llegaran los niños.

-Estamos listos para irnos –anunció León, entrando al lugar donde estaban los jóvenes, luciendo impecable con un traje de diseñador gris oscuro.

-

***En la Iglesia***

-

Después de hacer el teatro de Eriol siendo entregado por su padre a Harry (había costado mucho que Eriol aceptara ser la "novia"), los dos novios intentaban no reír al ver la cara del sacerdote. El pobre hombre no entendía por qué la mayor parte de los invitados lucían tan emocionados por la boda. Claro, este muggle no estaba al tanto de que para muchos sangres pura era la primera vez que asistían a un _espectáculo_ muggle como este. Obviamente, el señor Weasley era el más emocionado.

-Entonces, los declaro marido y esposo.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y Harry abrazó a su esposo con devoción, antes de devorar su boca. A Eriol no pareció importarle semejante pasión y aceptó con gusto que su marido tomara sus piernas y lo impulsara a rodear su cintura con ellas.

-Oh, Harry, estamos en la casa de Dios –masculló León, avergonzado por el comportamiento de su hijo.

Era extraño en verdad, que ellos pudieran estar allí, porque si bien ellos no eran débiles ante las cruces, sí podrían ser vulnerables ante el agua bendita. Pero la magia estaba presente en cada vampiro con un hechizo protector y eso impedía que cualquier vampiro saliera lastimado de esta experiencia.

Los recién casados se separaron y se sonrieron el uno al otro.

-Uno hecho, ahora nos queda sólo uno más –murmuró Harry.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando?

Los invitados salieron detrás de los recién casados, todavía vertiginosos por la emoción. Rabastan Lestrange, sin embargo, agarró con fuerzas la mano de su novio y lo obligó a detenerse.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Máximo se encogió de hombros.

-Nada.

-No me hagas ese gesto, ni me digas eso –masculló-. Sé que algo te pasa, tú mismo nieto me lo dijo, en palabras textuales: "Has algo con mi lelo, me molesta verlo empollar como gallina en cada rincón de la casa".

Máximo crispó y frunció el ceño. _Ese mocoso._

-Ahora me vas a decir qué te pasa –exigió Rabastan.

Máximo lo miró a los ojos, abrió la boca, pero después la cerró, esta acción se repitió un par de veces, hasta que el ex Slytherin resopló y le dio un beso que lo hubiese dejado sin aliento, si es que él estuviese vivo.

-Dime… - digo casi rogando.

-¿T-tú, qui-quieres ca-casarte co-conmigo? –murmuró-. Por-porque e-eso e-es…

-Oh, calla –masculló Rabastan, dándole un beso-. Si sigues tartamudeando así, voy a entrar en shock por el hecho de que _te veo tartamudear_ y no porque me acabas de pedir matrimonio.

El vampiro antiguo y orgulloso hizo una mueca de dolor, sabiendo que acababa de quedar como un tonto por primera vez en su larga vida. Se retorció varias veces, hasta calmarse.

-¿Y bien?

-¿No dijimos que íbamos a esperar?

Los hombros del vampiro cayeron.

-Lo sabía, no quieres.

-No dije que no quería –bufó exasperado-. Lo que pasa es que tu nieto acaba de casarse y yo quiero que mi boda sea espectacular también, y no será recordada si va muy seguida de ésta.

Máximo le dio una mirada incrédula.

-Podemos esperar algunos meses –masculló, desconcertado. ¿Le preocupaba que la gente recordara la boda? ¿Desde cuándo su conejito era tan vanidoso?

Rabastan se cruzó de brazos.

-Ocho meses y quiero que sea en Francia –sentenció.

Máximo sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, mudo por la consternación. De todas las maneras que él recreó en su cabeza de cómo podría ir este pedido, nunca se esperó que se resolviera así. Pero Rabastan había dicho que sí, y eso era lo importante antes que todo lo demás.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOsII**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

León agarró fuerte la mano de Lancelot y se contuvo de dejar salir un sollozo. Harry sonrió de lado, levantó sus manos y dio una vuelta.

Tenía ya puesta su túnica; y era ahora que León podría decir que estaba por perder en verdad a su bebé. No más levantarlo para desayunar, no más preocuparse por domesticar su pelo, no más reprenderlo cuando decía barbaridades, ni mucho menos ayudarlo a hacer la tarea del colegio. Para todas las cosas de las cuales él se estaba encargando hasta hace muy poco, Harry ahora tenía a Eriol.

-Te vez bien, aunque hubiese preferido la túnica verde –comentó Lancelot.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-Siempre uso verde, ahora el azul metalizado es mi nuevo color.

Declarando eso, el chico volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Su túnica consistía en un pantalón y chaleco del color antes mencionado, el chaleco estaba bordado en rojo y dorado en los bordes en formas ovaladas y alargadas, la capa de arriba era larga hasta sus tobillos y también tenía diseños en los bordes de abajo y las mangas.

-¿Prongslet?

La cabeza de Sirius apareció de detrás de la puerta y una sonrisa grande y hermosa apareció en su cara al ver a su ahijado.

-Estás increíble. Hasta me dan ganas de casarme –comentó, admirando al menor.

-¿Crees que Ángelo y tú se van a casar? –preguntó Harry, con incredulidad.

Sirius hizo muecas.

-Na –rió-. Creo que con este cachorro que estoy esperando es suficiente –acarició su estómago plano-. Él será nuestro anillo de bodas.

León negó con la cabeza.

-Ángelo siendo un padre… las cosas que hay que ver.

-¡Hey! –chilló el aludido, que entraba de la mano con un rubio platino. Era Derrick Malfoy. –Mira, si estoy practicando y todo. ¿Te estás divirtiendo con el tío Angi, eh Darrick?

-Es Derrick y tú me secuestraste mientras buscaba a mi hermano –se quejó el niño, tratando de zafarse del agarre del vampiro.

Los demás se rieron de la cara que hizo Ángelo y después Sirius recordó que él había venido a buscar a su ahijado para que fuera al altar, porque se le hacía tarde.

Apresurados, apenas si llegaron un rato antes de que Eriol lo hiciera.

Esta vez, en vista de que no había nada que ocultar, los adornos mágicos se juntaron con los Muggles. La boda se llevaba a cabo en el patio de la mansión de los vampiros, y como era de noche, miles de velas flotantes adornaban todo el lugar, estas velas, por supuesto, no chorreaban cera en el piso, sino que la cera desaparecía al momento de desprenderse desde la vela, las flores estaban armadas en grandes ramilletes y pequeñas hadas de luz jugueteaban con ellas y reían, trayendo un sonido hermoso a la noche. Un arco de oro se ubicaba en el centro del lugar, junto a la piscina y allí esperaba el hombre que los iba a volver a casar.

Tal vez por tradición o por cábala, ellos habían escogido al mismo hombre que los casó la primera vez, en su pequeña boda secreta.

Finalmente, los novios se encontraron bajo el altar, sonrientes y con los ojos brillantes. Harry tuvo que contener su libido cuando vio a su marido con aquella ropa tan sensual, estuvo a punto de cargarse a Eriol en el hombro y llevarlo a la habitación, que los invitados se las arreglaran solos. Sin embargo, hacer tal cosa trastornaría a cada miembro de su familia y amigos y lo que menos quería ahora era arruinar todo, pero estuvo feliz de ver que su marido tenía los mismos pensamientos.

-Prepárate esta noche –gruñó lujurioso, antes que el miembro del Ministerio comenzara a hablar.

Eriol sonrió satisfecho.

La boda no fue tan larga, puesto que sólo necesitaban renovar sus votos, su magia ya estaba vinculada y lo único que hacía falta ahora era que la magia de todos los invitados de la boda fuera testigo de la unión.

El Vals llegó enseguida, cuando las sillas desaparecieron mágicamente, mientras todos se levantaban a aplaudir. Por tradición, Eriol y Harry comenzaron, seguidos por el resto de las parejas que querían acompañarlos.

-¿Por qué lloras? –suspiró Harry, cuando tomó a Hermione para bailar, mientras Theodore hacía lo propio con Eriol.

-¡Te casaste, Harry! –sollozó-. ¡Tú te casaste antes que todos nosotros!

-Sí, sí, creo que ya me lo han dicho.

-No puedo creerlo –masculló ella, secándose las lágrimas-, cuando nos dijiste que habías perdido tu virginidad a los trece y después de todas esas aventuras que tuviste, pensé que nunca encontrarías a alguien que te echara el lazo. Hasta llegué a sentir pena por Eriol, porque lo veía muy ilusionado contigo.

-Wow, gracias. Qué bien que mi mejor amiga piense tan altamente de mí –siseó sarcásticamente.

-¡No me culpes! Nunca diste señas de tener gusto por ningún compromiso. Hasta Ron pensaba lo mismo.

-¡Mentira! –chilló el pelirrojo, que en esos momentos estaba bailando con Fleur, mientras que Fred lo hacía con Neville.

-Es verdad –dijo George, que estaba bailando muy cerca con su novio Viktor Krum-. Ustedes lo comentaban en la Sala Común.

-Me parece que todos lo comentábamos –aportó Dean Thomas, que bailaba con Luna.

-¿Ésta es una conversación _privada_, saben? –gruñó Harry, irritado.

-Era –dijo Eriol, volviendo a los brazos de su esposo-. Y para serte sincero, yo también lo pensé, hasta que nos casamos.

Harry se enfurruñó.

-¿Crees que Lily y James lo estarán viendo? –preguntó Remus a su mejor amigo, mientras meneaba a Lucien, que estaba medio dormido.

-Yup, ellos están allí, en algún lugar, sonriendo orgullosos por su hijo.

Remus miró hacia el cielo y tuvo que pestañear varias veces. Por un segundo creyó ver una silueta que era muy parecida a la de su amigo muerto. El licántropo sonrió.

-Sí, ellos deben estarlo viendo.

-Hey~ allí viene mi sobrino favorito –arrulló Sirius, estirando sus brazos.

Lucius miró con desdén al animago y dejó a Tobías en el piso, quien se retorcía para ir corriendo a los brazos abiertos de Black. El niño rió y se estrelló contra el hombre, que comenzó enseguida a hacerle cosquillas.

-Sigue siendo un Malfoy a pesar que no lleve mi sangre, ¿sabías? –siseó Lucius, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Ajá, pero para los sangres pura es el linaje lo que cuenta.

Remus resopló y fue a darle un beso a su marido, antes que comenzara una lucha insustancial. No muy lejos de allí, Severus Snape fruncía el ceño en dirección de su peor enemigo.

-Vas a arrugarte antes de tiempo si sigues haciendo esos ceños, Sev.

-No es como si fueras a dejar de quererme si me arrugo –gruñó Snape.

Bill puso los ojos en blanco y dejó que su hija Isabella corriera hacia donde estaba Sirius, ya que ella se había hecho muy amiga del nuevo cachorro del licántropo adoptado por los Malfoy. Y como vio que su marido estaba a punto de protestar, el pelirrojo tomó su mano y lo guió a la pista.

-Bailemos.

-Yo no bailo.

-Sí, tu sí bailas.

Bastante lejos de la vista humana, un ciervo con sus grandes cornamentas estaba parado cerca de unos grandes árboles que lo tapaban de la vista de los seres humanos, a su lado, una cierva más pequeña seguía con sus ojos chocolates a la joven pareja que se besaba con cariño en el medio de la pista. Era la pareja de los recién casados, que no notaban nada más que uno al otro.

El macho chasqueó su pata contra la tierra y se dio vuelta para irse, sin embargo, la cierva no quitaba sus ojos de la pareja, por lo que el animal más grande tuvo que lamer un costado suyo con su lengua, llamando así su atención. La cierva dejó salir lo que parecía un suspiro, antes de darse vuelta también y seguir a su pareja.

Nadie los notó llegar y tampoco nadie los vio irse.

Si alguien los hubiera visto, se hubiese extrañado, porque un barrio del Londres muggle no era lugar para semejantes animales.

**Continuará…**

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOsII**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

(1) Ellos están en un mundo fantástico, finjamos que en ese mundo cualquier tipo de pareja se puede casar en una iglesia.

Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo es la Luna de Miel y, consecuentemente, el final. Escribiré un pequeño Epílogo tratando de adaptar el verdadero, en "19 años después" aunque probablemente serán menos :P

Siento si esta noticia decepciona a algunos, pero tengo muchos nuevos proyectos y quiero inclinarme a ellos.

Es por eso que les hago una encuesta… ¿Qué desearían leer?

**A-**Un X-over de Naruto y Harry Potter. (De este tengo dos)

**B-**Un X-over de Bleach y Harry Potter.

**C-**Un X-over de Ouran Host Club y Harry Potter.

Todos _Yaoi_, por supuesto. Por favor **VOTEN**. De su voto depende qué fic voy a subir una vez que termine este. Si no pueden decidir, en el chap que viene subo los resúmenes y las parejas.

Probablemente sean dos los que suba… veremos.

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	6. Capítulo 6: La luna de miel

-/-/-

-

**Un ángel entre Vampiros**** II: Una mirada al futuro.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos de los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. El resto de ellos pertenecen al grupo CLAMP. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Después de derrotar al mago más oscuro de la historia, Harry y Eriol hacen sus preparativos para su "verdadera" boda. Esto incluye un viaje a Japón, para invitar personalmente a los mejores amigos de Hiiragizawa.

***X-over entre Harry Potter y Card Captor Sakura.***

**Parejas:** Harry Leuchtenberg/Eriol Hiiragizawa.

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOsII**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 6: La luna de miel.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-Vamos, apresúrate.

Eriol le mandó una mirada exasperada a su marido a través del espejo, mientras terminaba de sacarse el maquillaje que Tomoyo y Hermione habían insistido que usara para la boda. Él no estuvo de acuerdo en un principio, pero ambas tenían un poder de convencimiento que aterrorizaba. Y no era para hacer tanto escándalo tampoco, puesto que sólo le habían puesto algo de color en sus párpados y delineador negro, que en realidad hicieron a sus ojos resaltar. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse como una _muchacha_.

-¿Cuál es el apuro? –preguntó con un bufido-. No es como si fuese hacer nuestra primera vez.

-Pero va a ser _especial_, Eriol. Es nuestra primera noche en la luna de miel, la primera vez como hombres casados.

-Te recuerdo que llevamos casados ya casi un año.

-Sip, pero recién esta noche _todo_ el Mundo Mágico y mi familia van a saber que tú y yo tendremos sexo loco –sonrió de oreja a oreja-. ¿No te calienta eso en algo? ¿Sabiendo que todo los que nos conocen están seguros que esta noche vamos a hacerlo?

Eriol se ruborizó furiosamente y se giró para darle una mirada enfadada a su marido.

-**No** –gruñó-. Yo no soy pervertido como tú. Y, por Merlín Harry, ¿cómo puedes pensar en _eso_ en un momento como este? –Se estremeció-. No me calienta _para nada_ el saber que hay gente allá afuera que se imagina a nosotros teniendo sexo.

-Aw~ no seas tímido mi amor, no es como si en Hogwarts nadie sabía por qué a veces tenías dificultad para caminar durante las mañanas.

Eriol le mandó otra mirada fulminante, así que el Gryffindor, sabiamente, decidió guardar silencio. Dando otro suspiro exasperado, Eriol subió a la cama y Harry no perdió tiempo en encerrarlo en sus brazos y comenzar a quitarle a fina bata de ceda que llevaba encima, él por supuesto, ya estaba completamente desnudo bajo las sábanas.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo lo quieres? ¿Con una posición en especial? –ronroneó, mientras besaba la cara de su marido.

Eriol le mandó una mirada divertida.

-Si me preguntas por una posición en especial, te diría que me gustaría ser el seme.

Fue significado para ser una broma, pero después de que esas palabras salieran de la boca de Eriol, Harry perdió su sonrisa y frunció el ceño pensativo. Confundido, el de ojos azules miró como diferentes emociones pasaban por la cara de su esposo.

-Entonces yo te diría que me des un poco de tiempo –respondió Harry al fin.

Los ojos y la boca de Eriol se abrieron como platos.

-¿… q-qué? –logró decir, en un momento no muy Ravenclaw.

Harry le dio una sonrisa suave.

-Bueno, como te dije hace un rato, ahora todo el mundo sabe que tú eres mío y que yo soy tuyo –suspiró-. Creo que es justo que seamos uno del otro… completamente. –Lo miró a los ojos. –Pero te pido que mes des algo de tiempo, para acostumbrarme a la idea de que seré cojido.

-Oh, bueno –dijo Eriol, todavía pasmado-. Entonces tú también debes darme tiempo para acostumbrarme a mí a la idea. Va a ser… extraño; y un tanto torpe, en vista que no lo he hecho nunca.

-Aw~ no te preocupes. Yo, el experto Harry Leuchtneberg, te daré las indicaciones para que me lo hagas perfectamente –comenzó a besar su cuello-. Sólo espero que no te vuelvas un vicioso, en vista de que si te sientes tan bien como yo, cuando mi pene se forra con tu carne caliente y apretada, no creo que quieras volver a ser un uke.

-Deja de ser tan pervertido –masculló exasperado. Sus pensamientos todavía nadaban en la posibilidad de poder hacerle el amor a Harry en un futuro próximo.

-Hey, hablas como si el sexo fuera en lo único que pienso todo el día.

Eriol enarcó una ceja ante la voz exasperada de su marido.

-¿Y acaso eso no es verdad? –preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Nop, no pienso en sexo mientras duermo.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó escéptico.

-Seguro –asintió, antes de comenzar a colocarse entre las piernas de Eriol-. ¿Por qué soñar con sexo si antes de dormir me sacio contigo? Cuando duerno casi nunca sueño, y cuando lo hago, nunca son sueños pervertidos, si total nuestra vida sexual real es mejor que cualquier sueño. Y aún así, cuando estoy despierto, no pienso en cosas pervertidas todo el tiempo.

-No te creo, siempre tienes uno que otro comentario cuando estamos juntos.

-Ya, pero vas a tener que creerme.

Eriol se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja.

-¿No es éste el momento donde me desafías a probar que tienes razón de que no estás pensando en cosas pervertidas todo el día?

Harry le dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Claro que no, soy Gryffindor, pero no estúpido. No voy a apostar por algo que sé que voy a perder… y después tú vas a usarlo para sacármelo en cara.

-¡Ja! Entonces admites que sí piensas en cosas pervertidas cuando estás despierto.

-Yo no dije eso –masculló, comenzando a lamer una de las tetillas de Eriol-. Lo que pasa es que si me haces una apuesta de que no piense en sexo, evidentemente lo voy a hacer, porque voy a estar sugestionado. Así que no se vale.

Eriol rodó los ojos y enterró sus manos en el cabello negro azabache, para poder atraer la cara de su marido a la suya y así tener un beso apasionado. Pronto hubo una batalla de lenguas, con roces, saliva intercambiada y gemidos elogiosos por la capacidad muy buena de besar del otro. Finalmente, cuando se separaron, ambos respiraban agitadamente.

-Te amo.

-Te amo también, mi amor.

_-Lemon aquí-_

Harry se hizo juguetón de repente, sacando su lengua y comenzando a hacer patrones aleatorios sobre el vientre de Eriol. El menor se retorció y arqueó su cuerpo, porque mientras que su marido hacía eso con su lengua, una de las manos callosas de Harry bajó para acariciar sus piernas, desde la rodilla, hasta sus testículos. Desamparado, lo único que él podía hacer era agarrar las sábanas de seda y encerrarlas en sus puños, mientras su boca dejaba salir gemidos descarados.

-¿Me quieres dentro de ti, Eriol?

-Mmmhhh… mmmhhh…

-Dime –exigió en un gruñido-. Dime qué quieres que te haga –susurró, metiendo su lengua en el ombligo de su amante.

-Qui-quiero –suspiró desamparado-. Quiero que me cojas.

-¿Oh? –Enarcó una ceja, mientras sonreía lascivo-. ¿Duro o suave? –preguntó en un susurró, mientras unos de sus dedos comenzaba a sondar la entrada desvirgada hace mucho.

-Mmmhhh, los dos –jadeó, cerrando sus ojos con fuerzas. El primer dedo de Harry ya estaba adentro-. Primero suave y después duro, muy duro.

Harry gruñó y en un movimiento que tomó a Eriol por sorpresa, su marido tomó su erección en su boca. Hiiragizawa gritó y arqueó su cuerpo, haciendo que más carne entrara dentro de la boca de su marido, quien no protestó en absoluto. Harry tenía experiencia en éste asunto y hace mucho había perdido el reflejo de amordazar en estas ocasiones, lo que lo hacía una persona adecuada para practicar "garganta profunda".

Así, mientras sentía el placer de estar dentro de la boca de su esposo, con tres dedos en su ano preparándolo, Eriol dejó que su boca exhibiera el éxtasis que estaba sintiendo. Harry se las arreglaba para sonreír mientras le daba el sexo oral, encantado de escuchar esos ruidos "perrunos" que su amante dejaba salir, tal y como él lo acusaba de ser. Una perra.

_Me pregunto cuál sería su forma animaga, si se convierte en uno._

Después de tener ese pensamiento al azar, Harry decretó que ya era demasiado, no era justo que en su primera noche de bodas, sólo Eriol estuviera sintiendo tanto placer. Así que dejó ir la erección del ojiazul, no haciendo caso del sonido de decepción de este, sacó sus dedos del ano apetitoso y luego lo volcó.

-¿Eh? –manejó salir Eriol, mientras su cara se enterró en el colchón por un segundo, para sentir al siguiente como Harry lo moldeaba, para que estuviera en cuatro patas, con su culo al aire.

-Quiero estilo perrito hoy –Fue toda la advertencia que tuvo, antes que Harry se _clavara_ en su cuerpo.

Gritó y agarró con fuerzas la sábana, cerrando los ojos y respirando agitadamente, sintiendo como algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

-¡Idiota! –chilló-. ¡Eso dolió!

-Te dije que quería estilo perrito –susurró Harry contra su oído, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja-. Soy un _animal_ ahora.

-Eres siempre un animal –se quejó Eriol, pero ya lo había perdonado.

Esperaron un par de minutos más, hasta que Eriol le gruñó a su marido que comenzara a moverse. Contento, Harry le hizo caso y enseguida se sacó completamente, para luego entrar con la misma violencia de antes. Su marido pareció tomarse en serio eso de ser un perro, porque se acuclilló en el colchón, agarró las caderas de Eriol y comenzó a penetrarlo en un ritmo constante y rápido.

Eriol no estaba seguro, pero podía asegurar que hasta tenía la lengua afuera.

Sonriendo para sí, el Ravenclaw se dejó llevar por la pasión de su acto. El miembro de Harry se sentía tan bien dentro de él, parecía tocar exactamente todos los nervios dentro de él, no sólo estimulando su próstata, sino todo dentro de él. Y la boca de Harry estaba trabada ahora en su cuello, mordiéndolo, besándolo y chupando, dejando marcas que vería nuevamente en la mañana, cuando se mirara al espejo. De hecho, si recordaba bien, desde el momento en que se hizo novio de Harry Leuchtenberg, su piel jamás volvió a ser la misma. Siempre tuvo uno que otro chupón en alguna área de su cuerpo pálido, no dejando dudas a quienquiera que pudiera verlo desnudo, que él tenía un dueño y que debería alejarse.

_Idiota posesivo._

Probablemente, Eriol hubiese tenido más de estos pensamientos extrañamente cariñosos, si la mano de Harry no hubiese ido a agarrar su pene, comenzando a masturbarlo, para que llegara al límite junto con su marido. Para él no tardó mucho, puesto que había tenido estímulo anterior, antes de que llegara la penetración y se vino con un quejido satisfecho sobre la palma de la mano de su marido y las sábanas de seda.

A Harry le tomó un poco más. A pesar de que las paredes anales de Eriol apretaron su carne, él dio una docena más de embestidas rápidas, antes de vaciarse dentro del cuerpo de su esposo.

Ambos cayeron derrotados a la cama, respirando agitadamente y sintiendo como el cansancio de todas las actividades del día, más esta culminante, tomaban peaje en sus cuerpos y los hacían caerse dormidos inmediatamente.

_-Fin del lemon-_

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOsII**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry despertó, se encontró solo en la cama y el cuarto todavía olía a las actividades nocturnas que tuvieron el día anterior. Haciendo una mueca, levantó las sábana que lo cubría y yup, comprobó que estaba desnudo y había sustancias sospechosas alrededor de su "amigo" y piernas.

-Nos caímos dormidos sin limpiarnos anoche –dijo Eriol con una mueca, saliendo del baño, usando su encantadora bata de ceda china negra, con un dragón rojo y verde en la espalda.

-No sería la primera vez –dijo Harry, levantándose de la cama, mostrando toda su gloria desnuda.

-Cúbrete, ¿no? –Eriol frunció el ceño al mirarlo caminar hacia él.

-¿Por qué? –Levantó sus cejas. –No es como si nunca me hayas visto desnudo.

-Estamos en un hotel y las ventanas están abiertas.

Harry miró hacia afuera y comprobó lo dicho por su marido, hacía algunos edificios al lado del hotel que habían elegido para pasar esta noche.

-No me importa que me vean, de hecho, me siento caritativo y voy a dejar que tengan un espectáculo –sonrió y meneó un poco su trasero, antes de pasar sensualmente una mano por su pecho.

Eriol gruñó y se acercó a su esposo, para darle un beso posesivo y apretar el trasero de Harry, tapando así el frente con su cuerpo y la retaguardia con sus manos.

-No seas tonto y entra al baño de una vez.

Harry rió.

-Y después dicen que yo soy el celoso –se quejó, obedeciendo a su marido.

Cuando la ducha comenzó a correr, Eriol se dirigió al teléfono y pidió que lo comunicaran con la casa de los padres de Harry. Una vez que obtuvo la comunicación, quiso hablar con sus amigos de Japón.

-_¡Fue una fiesta __**increíble**__! _–chilló Sakura por el altavoz-. _He tenido experiencias mágicas con las cartas, pero lo de anoche fue genial._

-_Hn_ –se escuchó un bufido desde el fondo, seguro que era de Shaoran, pero Eriol podía decir que estaba de acuerdo con su novia.

-_Sakura tiene razón_ –dijo Tomoyo, con voz soñadora.

-Bueno, todo eso tienen que agradecérselo a mi suegro.

-_¿Crees que pueda aceptar hacer mi boda si me caso alguna vez? _–pidió Tomoyo.

Eriol rió.

-No sé, pregúntale a él. Aunque si quieres una tan maravillosa como la de anoche, creo que tendrás que buscarte un mago.

-_Ah~ lo pensaré_.

-¿Y qué van a hacer ustedes? ¿Se regresarán a Japón pronto?

-_Probablemente estaremos aquí un par de días más_ –contestó Sakura-. _El primo de Harry prometió llevarnos a un lugar llamado "Callejón Diagon" y bien… Yue se siente muy bien aquí, puesto que puede transformarse y volar sin que nadie haga escándalo._

-¿Yukito-san se ha transformado?

-_Yup, esta mañana decidió transformarse, dándole un susto a la familia de Harry_ –rió Tomoyo-. _El señor Lancelot lo miró un poco envidioso, sobre todo porque llamó mucho la atención de León-sama._

-¿Qué pasa con mis padres? –preguntó Harry, saliendo del baño con su propia bata de seda.

-Vieron a Yue.

-¿Quién es Yue?

-_¿Harry-san no lo conoce?_ –preguntó Sakura, al otro lado de la línea.

-No –Eriol frunció el ceño-. Y preferiría que no lo hiciera –masculló para sí, un tanto celoso. Yue era hermoso en su forma de _ángel_ y si bien Harry lo amaba, éste era un pervertido y prefería que no conociera a la atractiva creación.

-Tsk, bueno. ¿Nos preparamos para irnos? Paris nos espera.

Eriol sonrió a su marido y asintió.

-Me voy, Sakura, Tomoyo y Li-san. Entraré en contacto con ustedes en cualquier momento, hace mucho que no los veía. Ahora que fui a visitarlos y después de pasar tanto tiempo con ustedes, no quiero que volvamos a estar fuera de contacto por mucho tiempo.

-_Por supuesto que no, Eriol_ –Sakura sonaba llorosa-. _Que tengas una buena luna de miel._

-_Cómprame algún suvenir_ –dijo Tomoyo, con una risa en su voz.

-_Hasta luego_ –fue el escueto saludo de Shaoran.

Cortaron la comunicación y Eriol se giró para mirar a su esposo, que le estaba dando una mirada pensativa.

-¿Qué?

-¿Has dejado de tomar la poción anticonceptiva?

El Ravenclaw pestañeó varias veces.

-No, ¿Por qué?

Harry se encogió de hombros, un tanto incómodo, mientras iba a buscar algo de ropa que ponerse.

-Uh, bien –tosió nervioso-. Mientras me bañaba se me vino a la mente cuando te vi cargando a mi hermanito… y bien… uh…

Eriol rió al ver la incomodidad de su marido.

-No voy a dejar de tomarla todavía, amor –Se acercó para abrazarlo-. Tenemos ambos dieciocho, no hemos decidido todavía qué haremos de nuestra vida, apenas nos estamos conociendo como pareja. Deseo esperar.

-Pero no mucho –Se separó un poco, para mirar con intensidad el estómago de Eriol-. Deseo verte gordo con nuestro bebé creciendo dentro de ti.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco, por supuesto Harry pensaba en cómo él se vería con su panza hinchada y no en las responsabilidades de tener un bebé.

-Y tendremos todos los que quieras, amor. Pero vamos a esperar.

-Bueno, esperaremos. –refunfuñó el moreno.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOsII**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

Fue exactamente un mes después de la boda, que los flamantes recién casados (aunque no tanto), volvieron a su patria, después de viajar por las ciudades mágicas que rodeaban Europa, hasta se habían ido a América. Y siendo que Eriol pensaba en todo el mundo, mucho a la irritación de su amor, él compró regalos para todos sus amigos.

-Bien, aquí estamos –dijo Harry, dejando las maletas en el piso y mirando la que sería su nueva casa.

Estaba tal y como lo quería, su padre otra vez se había encargado de hacer los arreglos, que incluían mandar a pintarla y arreglarla. Sin embargo tenía sólo los muebles necesarios, puesto que ésta sería su casa y la de su esposo, por lo que ellos mismos querían amoblarlas a su gusto. El color era un celeste pastel, combinado con blanco, la escalera estaba en el centro del recibidor, que llevaba a la segunda planta, donde estaban los dormitorios, junto con un salón recreativo y la biblioteca, por supuesto.

-No puedo esperar a que salgamos a comprar todo lo que le falta para que sea finalmente nuestro nido de amor.

-Para ti que eres un pájaro será un nido, para mí que soy león será una guarida –bromeó Harry.

Su marido puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno entonces, esposo mío –Tomó una gran inspiración. -¿Listo para la vida de casado?

-Por supuesto, es lo que más deseo.

Y así, tomándose de las manos, ellos caminaron hacia el interior de su nueva casa.

_**¡¡¡Fin!!!**_

_**-**_

_**Continúa en el Epílogo…**_

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOsII**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

Ship, allí termina~ probablemente el epílogo sea el famoso "19 años después" y veremos cómo ha crecido la familia de cada uno :P

Y ahora, lo más importante… ¡La encuesta! Aunque no lo cran, está ganando el x-over con Ouran Host Club XD Pero está todo muy pareja, puesto que gana sólo por dos puntos. En todo caso, a partir de ahora tomo los votos.

_**¡POR FAVOR, NO SE OLVIDEN DE VOTAR!**_

La encuesta está en mi perfil, ya que esta página tiene esa opción, decidí usarla. Así que, por favor, tómense un poco de su tiempo para votar. Son sólo un par de clicks.

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	7. Epílogo

-/-/-

-

**Un ángel entre Vampiros**** II: Una mirada al futuro.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos de los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. El resto de ellos pertenecen al grupo CLAMP. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Después de derrotar al mago más oscuro de la historia, Harry y Eriol hacen sus preparativos para su "verdadera" boda. Esto incluye un viaje a Japón, para invitar personalmente a los mejores amigos de Hiiragizawa.

***X-over entre Harry Potter y Card Captor Sakura.***

**Parejas:** Harry Leuchtenberg/Eriol Hiiragizawa.

**Aclaraciones: **El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, muchos personajes OOC (sobre todo Harry) y es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOsII**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-/-/-

-

_Epílogo._

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

-

***19 años después***

-

Eriol salió del baño, en donde acababa de cepillarse los dientes, después de un rico desayuno, en ese momento fue interceptado por su marido. Sonrió el sentir el fuerte apretón sobre su cintura estrecha y después giró, para darle el beso que Harry buscaba. Su marido lo recompensó con una sonrisa atractiva y cerrando sus impresionantes ojos verdes.

El mago Ravenclaw gimió y arqueó su cuerpo, haciendo que la mano de su marido apretara con más fuerzas su trasero.

-¡Ey! ¿Cuánto tiempo más van a tardar? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! –Una voz enojada se quejó detrás de la puerta de la habitación.

Eriol quiso separarse, pero Harry no lo dejó y siguió besando a su esposo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y un muchacho de no más de catorce años, de cabello negro azulado que iba para todas las direcciones posibles, con impresionantes ojos avellanas, entró a la habitación, echando humo por la cabeza.

-¡¿Por esto nos hacen esperar?! ¡Pueden besarse en cualquier otro momento! –Sus ojos marrones fulminaron a Harry con la mirada-. ¡Esto es cosa tuya! –acusó, señalándolo airadamente con un dedo.

El mayor lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres sin que te demos permiso?! –gritó Harry, separándose de su esposo-. ¡Y puedo besarlo cada vez que se me cante la gana! ¡Él es _**mi esposo**_!

-¡Pero él ahora es una _madre_! ¡Es nuestra _madre_ _**primero**_! ¡La responsabilidad con sus hijos va primero que todo los demás!

-¡Y una mierda! –exclamó Harry-. ¡Ustedes están en segundo lugar que yo!

-¡No, no estás! –gritó, satisfecho-. ¡Y vamos ya! ¡Tengo a Alexander fastidiándome para que los venga a buscar! ¡Es su primer día, por si no se acuerdan!

-Halu, Harry, paren por favor –suspiró Eriol, tomando su varita, que estaba en la mesada, al lado de la puerta.

Los dos se fulminaron con la mirada otro rato, hasta que Halu Leuchtenberg (1), de catorce años, mirara a su padre con expresión angelical.

-¿Nos vamos, ya?

-Sí, dile a Alex y Angelique que estaremos enseguida abajo.

Halu le dio una mirada de triunfo a su padre y luego dejó la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta, para que sus padres no se olvidaran que lo esperaban abajo. Harry apretó sus puños y de nuevo, las palabras de su papá Lan vinieron a su mente.

-"Ahora vas a sentir lo que yo sufrí." –Le había dicho Lancelot, cuando él miraba embobado al pequeño Halu en sus brazos, el día después de su nacimiento. Ante la mirada de incomprensión de su hijo, el vampiro prosiguió. –"Los bebés cambian a las "_madres_", y ten por seguro que ahora Eriol no será el mismo. Espero que hayas tenido mucho sexo antes de la llegada de mi nieto… porque tus días de gloria se han terminado."

Harry había reído burlón, pero Lancelot ni se inmutó, él sabía que decía la verdad.

Y dicho y hecho. Eriol había prodigado más y más atención a Halu desde su nacimiento que a su marido, quien muchas veces tuvo que quedarse sin sexo por escusas como: "_Él puede despertar pronto y tendremos que parar_", "_No ahora Harry, Halu ha drenado toda mi fuerza_", "_Halu está enfermo, Harry. ¿No puedes tener un poco de compasión y dejar de pensar con tu otra cabeza?_"

Esa escusa en particular había dolido.

En todo caso, Harry Leuchtenberg comenzó a experimentar en carne propia lo que Lancelot Leuchtenberg sintió aquella noche de Halloween de 1981, cuando León Le Rond lo encontró en aquel parque.

Relegado a un costado sin sexo o atención… por culpa de un bebé.

Ni que decir cuando Alexander y Angelique llegaron, eso había reducido el sexo a una vez por semana._ ¡Horror! ¡Un adicto al sexo como él no podía vivir con sólo hacerlo una vez por semana!_ Pero como buen padre que él quería ser, tuvo que dejar de lado sus vicios, para ayudar a su marido a atender a los niños.

Sin embargo, no tenía que ser feliz por ello.

Finalmente bajaron a la sala de su casa y Alex les dio una mirada irritada, sus ojos verdes como los de su padre brillaban con resentimiento, porque de seguro Halu había exagerado la verdad de por qué sus padres se retrasaban. Angelique, por otro lado, al ser sólo una niña de cinco años sonrió y corrió a los brazos de su padre, y éste la alzó en brazos.

Por eso ella tenía ese nombre, porque desde el momento que la magia la hizo salir del vientre de Eriol, Harry la vio "Como un Ángel", que era el significado de su nombre francés en español. Y a medida que fue creciendo, su pelo rojo herencia de Lily Evans y ojos azules oscuros de Eriol la hicieron verse más perfecta de lo que era.

Y ella era la única que tenía un segundo nombre. Porque desde que decidieron intentar tener un bebé, fue muy difícil para ambos decidirse cómo nombrarlos. Y dificultaba más la cosa que toda la familia parecía tener algo que aportar. Sirius y Remus insistían en que debían llevar los nombres de los verdaderos padres de Harry, pero sus padres adoptivos pegaron el grito en el cielo diciendo que era injusto y que los niños deberían llevar sus nombres. Ángelo dijo que tendrían que tener un nombre italiano y los padres de Eriol un nombre oriental.

Al final, decidieron que llevarían un solo nombre y sería el que ellos escogieran. Halu, para complacer en algo a los padres de Eriol, Alexander, por Alejandro Magno, que era un personaje que encantaba a los padres de Harry. Y, por supuesto, después vino la pequeña Angelique, que al ver que tenía el cabello pelirrojo, Harry no pudo evitar romper la regla que se había impuesto y ponerle un segundo nombre: Alelí.

Ella era Angelique Alelí Leuchtenberg, en nombre de su querida abuela.

-¿Nos vamos ya? –pidió Alex impaciente-. ¡Prometí a Ryan y Scorpius que estaría allí temprano para que podamos buscar un buen vagón!

Ryan Lestrange era el único hijo que su lelo y Rabastan tuvieron, puesto que habían afirmado que sólo necesitaban un hijo para llenar su vida. Scorpius era el segundo hijo de Ginny y Draco, y el último, según la pelirroja, porque ella no deseaba parir tantos hijos como su madre, muchas gracias. Además, su suegro Remus había tenido ya muchos niños y ellos juntos podían darle el montón de nietos que deseaban.

De hecho, si su ojo experto no le fallaba, ella había notado ciertas muestras que le decían que Lucas Malfoy estaba en espera. Pero ella sabiamente no había dicho nada, puesto que Lucas era soltero y tenía las mismas tendencias "liberales" que su ídolo Harry Potter en sus años de colegio.

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOsII**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

***King Cross***

-

A pesar de las protestas de Alex, la familia Leuchtenberg llegó casi al mismo tiempo que los Malfoy, así que tanto él como Scorpius tuvieron que aguantarse los gruñidos enojados de Ryan. A ellos se les unió un muy impasible y muy pelirrojo Dimitri Weasley, primer hijo de Neville y Ron, quien tenía la tendencia de aburrirse muy rápido y llamar molestos a aquellos que lo fastidiaban. No era de extrañarse que los otros tres no tuviesen mucho gusto de él.

-Hola, tío Harry, tío Eriol. –Una pre-adolescente de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos negros como el carbón se acercó a saludarlos, sonriendo en la pequeña Angelique, que todavía estaba en brazos del ojiverde.

-Hola, Rose –saludó Eriol-. ¿Y tus padres?

-En el Ministerio. –Se encogió de hombros. –Tenían una reunión de la cual no pudieron salir, así que me trajeron mis abuelos.

Harry miró para un costado y saludó con un cabeceo a Arthur Weasley y Ethan Nott, que sostenían a un pequeño bebé de dos años en sus brazos. Hugo Nott, el segundo hijo de Hermione y Theodore.

-¿Y no estás enojada por eso? –preguntó Harry, enarcando una ceja.

-Na, iba a estar enojada si pasaba esto el año pasado, pero éste ya es mi segundo, así que no importa. Además, si me traen mis abuelos, podré tener un par de galeones extra a los que me dan para el principio de año.

Ella sonrió astuta, no dejando dudas al par que ella estaba bien en la Casa que el Sombrero Seleccionador la había puesto: Slytherin. Otra mitad-sangre para la casa de las Serpientes.

-Oh, hola allí, tío.

Harry giró y le dio una sonrisa a Regulus James Black, que venía de la mano con su hermana de trece años, Ariadna Black.

-Hola, Reg. ¿Y mis padrinos?

Regulus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pasó algo entre ellos _otra vez_, y lo único que sé es que papá Ángelo durmió en el sillón de mi habitación anoche y ahora está golpeando la puerta de papá Sirius para que lo deje entrar. En vista que no parecía que iban a arreglar las cosas, le dije a Ari que yo la traía.

-Son ambos unos idiotas –declaró Ariadna-. Yo nunca me voy a casar. –Frunció su hermosa nariz y después se soltó de su hermano. –Me voy a buscar a las gemelas y Victoire.

Ella hablaba de las hijas gemelas de Viktor y George y de la única hija de Fred y Fleur. Todas de la misma edad que Ariadna.

Tanto Ryan como Ariadna eran niños especiales, porque ellos nacieron de padres ya convertidos en vampiros. Si bien Rabastan y Sirius conservaban un poco de magia después de la conversión, no era mucha y fue muy poco lo que pudieron pasarles a sus hijos. Tenían poca, pero no tan poca como para ser considerados squibs, pero tampoco mucha como para llamarse magos o brujas completos. Aprendían hechizos en los cuales no se necesitaba de mucha magia y su foco estaba más en aquellas materias que no la necesitaban, como Pociones, Herbología y algunas de las opcionales. Ella había elegido este año cursar Aritmancia y Estudios Muggle.

-Ah, al fin llegamos.

Harry se dio vuelta para saludar con una gran sonrisa a sus padres y hermanos. Por supuesto, sólo Margarite, de quince años y August de diez lo saludaron, porque desde el momento que Benjamín notó que Regulus estaba al lado de su hermano, no existió nadie más para él.

De hecho, Regulus se paró más derecho y sonrió cortésmente a Benjamín, nunca notando que su hermana y sus amigas _de trece_ reían nerviosamente mientras miraban a un Hufflepuff de quinto año.

-¿Dónde está mi nieto? –preguntó Lancelot, después de darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja en los brazos de Harry-. Deseo darle mis buenos deseos.

-Por ahí anda con sus dos sombras –contestó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo veo, Lancelot, vamos a buscarlo –dijo León-. Ustedes dos quédense aquí –ordenó a sus dos hijos menores.

Alex gimió cuando vio acercarse a sus abuelos y se dimitió al destino. Sus amigos contuvieron sus risas cuando León abrazó al niño y comenzó a decirle en tonos dulces lo adorable que se veía en su túnica, lo igual que lucía a su padre en su primer día y lo orgulloso que estaba de él. Alexander le mandó una mirada suplicante a su abuelo y éste sonrió.

-Vamos, _mon amour_, vas a sofocar al pobre Alex –dijo suavemente, separando a su amor del niño-. ¡Ahora me toca abrazarlo a mí!

-Awww~, ¡abuelo! –se quejó el niño.

-¡Pero qué ternura! –chilló una voz desdeñosa.

Alex fulminó con la mirada a Sabina Malfoy, la hermana mayor de Scorpius, que en todas las palabras: era una perra total; y para rematar, era mejor amiga con Máxima Flint, la primer hija (de cuatro) de Percy y Marcus Flint. Ella entraba en la misma categoría que Sabina. Merlín las creó y ellas se juntaron.

-Oh, hola, preciosa, qué placer verte –dijo su abuelo León.

Sabina sonrió cordialmente e intercambió un saludo con sus ambos abuelos. Por supuesto, sólo los alumnos de Hogwarts sabían de las tendencias malvadas de esas dos, para los profesores y los adultos en general, ambas eran dos ángeles de perfectas calificaciones y comportamiento. Y ante la incredulidad de todos, ambas estaban en la Casa de Gryffindor.

Ellas dos eran unas de las principales razones por las que él quería ir a Slytherin o Ravenclaw. De cerca le seguían el hecho de que podría estar con sus amigos si iba a la casa de la Serpiente, porque no había duda que Ryan y Scorpius irían allí. De Dimitri nadie podría saber, aunque Alex sospechaba que él le iba a pedir al Sombrero que lo ponga en Hufflepuff, donde todos eran tan buenos que nadie se iba a atrever a molestarlo cuando él deseaba tener una de sus famosas siestas (2).

Cuando las perras se fueron, la atención de sus abuelos volvió al pequeño.

-Bueno, a partir de hoy cambia tu vida, Al –dijo Lancelot, con una sonrisa pesarosa-. Ya no voy a esperarte los fines de semana para contarte mis historias de galán, ya no podremos ir de compras por ahí cuando Harry decida secuestrar a tu _madre_, ni tendré a León fastidiándome con que te llame para saber si su hijo celoso se está portando bien.

Alex sonrió, mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

-Voy a extrañar eso… pero nos vamos a ver en Navidad.

-No va a ser lo mismo –susurró el rubio.

-Y yo que pensé que era el sentimental –murmuró León, sonriente. Acarició la mejilla de Alex. –Recuerda portarte bien y no dudes en preguntarle algo a Halu si tienes alguna duda, él puede ser tu hermano mayor fastidioso, que te llama pesado, pero él es más parecido a mi Harry de lo que nunca querrá admitir y si le haces saber que te necesita, no dudará en ayudarte, ¿ok?

-Yo sé, abuelo –sonrió-. Gracias por venir a despedirme.

-Ryan, Alex el tren está por salir –vino la voz de Máximo, que estaba parado en una de las entradas, él seguía siendo profesor y viajaba en el tren hacia Hogwarts.

El niño asintió y dio un rápido abrazo a sus abuelos, antes de ir a buscar a sus padres, de los cuales también se despidió con un gran abrazo. También tuvo que despedirse de su tío Ron y Neville, que se habían unido a sus padres, mientras él charlaba con sus abuelos, aunque al tío Neville le costó un poco, puesto que tenía una panza enorme. Parecía como de once meses de embarazo y no siete.

Lancelot abrazó a León por la cintura y le dio un apretón, sonriéndole de lado.

-Verlo te da una sensación de _deja-vú_, ¿eh?

-_Oui_, es como si viviera el primer día de Harry al verlo.

El rubio suspiró y abrazó con más fuerzas a su amor.

Arriba, los rayos del sol fuerte de esta mañana calurosa de otoño bañaban con su resplandor tanto a Lancelot, como a León.

-

_**Harry y Neville habían conseguido terminar su hechizo, **_

_**la luz del sol ya nunca lastimaría a ningún vampiro…**_

-

_**¡Fin al fin!**_

-

X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**Un**_**ÁnGeL**_**eNtRe**_**VáMpIrOsII**_X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3**X3

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

(1) Halu significa otoño en japonés. Amo ese nombre, desde que lo vi en un Dorama XD

(2) Para el hijo de Ron y Neville, Dimitri, me basé en Nara Shikamaru, de Naruto, para hacer su personalidad XP

¡Al fin lo termine! Y estoy feliz, porque por una vez cumplí mi meta. El de terminar un fic cuando lo decía. En este caso, antes de llegar a los diez chaps. Y antes que me digan que lo van a extrañar y todo eso, puedo asegurarles que en cuanto me sienta de humor, puede que haga algún que otro oneshot, conmemorando el mundo de _Un ángel entre Vampiros_, porque soy consciente que muchas cosas quedaron sin resolver.

Como por ejemplo: ¿Qué pasó con Anthony Goldstein? Él era amigo de Harry, Eriol y Neville de la infancia :O

¿En qué momento Sirius, Rodolphus y Rabastan dejaron de ser magos, para convertirse en vampiros?

Entre otras cosas.

Por supuesto, ustedes, mi queridas/os lectores tienen mi autorización para utilizar este mundo, siempre y cuando me pidan permiso primero ;)

¡Y AHORA LO QUE SE MUEREN POR SABER! **¡LA ENCUESTA!**

No fue una sorpresa para mí ver que ganó: "Quiero ser padre." Al parecer, muchos tienen ganas de ver a Sirius criando a chibi Naruto. Y deben pensar como yo, que Naru se merece una mejor infancia que la del canon ToT

Esa ganó, muy seguida de la de Bleach, por pocos puntos, pero la ganadora sólo tenía que ser una XD Subiré en algún momento la de Bleach, así que a no desesperarse.

Esto fue extraño en verdad, porque hasta que puse los resúmenes, ganaba la de Ouran, y después que los puse, Ouran quedó tercero XD

_¡Nos leemos la semana que viene con el nuevo fic!_

_¡Gracias por acompañarme en este trabajo!_

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli** por betear este fic!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


End file.
